Hymn For The Shameless
by hatelove5lovehate
Summary: Sometimes you try to not to bring the people you love into your kind of world,the world where tears are shed, blood is released and life's are taken from the weak,what if they are already there?a little InoSai ShikaTema NaruHina TentenNeji mostly SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**That's right folks! I'm back with a new story!**

**Disclaimer: of course you all know by now I do not own Naruto.**

**Note: The POV of the story will change from time to time. **

**Story time! I hope all of you like it!**

_I can see it in your eyes your scared all these things they forces you to do unfair I'm here to chase away these tears. This is a fight I refuse to lose. I'll run, if you have a little faith in me. _

**Sakura's POV**

"I don't want to go to school mummy!" I said grumpily crossing my arms and stopping my feet, I was having a tantrum. 

"Come on sweetheart it will be fun. You'll see you'll make a lot of new friends." She patted my head.

"People will make fun of me!" I said.

"Now why on earth would they do that?"

"Because I have a big forehead!" I said covering it.

"You do not. Now come on."

"But they will also make fun of me because I'm not as smart as your or daddy."

"Your still young darling. You will be smart, but in order for that to happen you have to go to school."

I thought about it. "Ok." I finally said.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Mom I'm leaving for school bye!" I ran out the door.

"Have fun and be safe!" I heard my mom cry after me.

At school I was avoiding every girl I could. I sat all the way in the corner so no fan girl could bother me.

When class started the teacher announced to us, "Class quiet down, quiet down. We have a new student, so please be kind to her." Great another fan girl. "Sakura … please come in side."

She was … pretty. She was wearing a green summer dress with her little sandals. She had light pink hair and emerald eyes. Her hair was short. It was above her shoulders.

"Everyone say hello to Sakura." The teacher said.

**Sakura's POV**

This is scary. Everyone is staring at me. I don't know what to do.

"Hi Sakura!" the class said.

"Now Sakura … why don't you take a seat over there next to Sasuke." All of a sudden every girl in the room was complaining about something. They were all upset. What did I do?

All I heard was "That's not fair!" "Yea we have been here before her!" "What makes her so special?" "I don't like her" "She shouldn't be here." "I wanted to sit next to him!"

They didn't want me. They were mad at me. I didn't know why. And like a frightened animal I hid behind the teacher.

"Now, now lady's that was just rude! Apologies to Sakura this instant."

"We are sorry." But I know they didn't mean it.

"Now go take your seat." I went to go sit down on my chair. I didn't look up to meet anyone's gaze it was my first day and everyone hated me! I want to go home.

**Sasuke's POV**

The girls in this class were really mean to her!

It made me angry. I saw her walking towards me not even wanting to look up. This isn't right, she didn't deserve that.

When she took her seat she just stared at the table.

The bell rang for recess and everyone ran outside. Well everyone except Sakura and I.

I got up from my seat, but Sakura did not. I turned around to look at her but her eyes were locked on the table.

"Where do I have to go?" She asked not looking at anyone.

"It's recess you out and play for a while then we go to our next class." I said.

"What if I get bullied?"

"I won't let that happen." I said.

She finally looked up to meet my gaze.

**Sakura's POV**

The boy that sits next to me told me he would protect me from the mean girls in this school.

"Thank you." I said looking at his dark black eyes.

"Follow me." he said and I obeyed.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sasuke"

**1 month later**

"Stop! Please!" I pleaded as the girls started throwing things at me.

I started crying, why are they doing this to me?

"Stay away from _our _Sasuke!"

"Please! Stop!" I felt someone throw me a big rock straight to my head. My head started pounding with pain. I felt my head and saw my hand. There was blood. Lots of it.

"Stop!" Sasuke stood in front of me protecting me from them.

"If you want to throw her things then you are going to have to hit me!"

All the girls dropped their rocks.

"Don't you guys understand! Won't you ever get it! I will **never **like any of you girls! **Ever!"**They all left**. **

**Sasuke's POV**

I turned to face Sakura. She was bleeding.

"Sakura!"

"My head hurts" she said while crying.

I bend down to put my arm around her.

"Come on… ill take you home…. Hang in there.."

"Sasuke …."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

We arrived at her house. Her parents face went pale.

"Sakura!" They ran to her.

"What happened?"

"Some mean girls were throwing rocks at her." I said.

"We need to take her to a hospital." The father went to grab the keys and the mom picked her up.

I was about to leave, but Sakura grabbed my arm.

"Please don't leave me." she said.

Her mom looked at me. "Would you like to come? We will drive you home later?"

I nodded my head and squeezed her hand a little..

When we got there it turned out the wound was deeper than I thought.

"She will be ok" the doctor said. "She just needs her rest."

"Can I borrow your phone?" I asked Sakura's mom.

"For what sweetie?"

"I want to call my parents and tell them where I'm at."

She handed me her phone.

My parents let me stay the night at the hospital they just old me to be careful and to stay close to Sakura's parents.

Those girls are horrible people for doing this to her. She did nothing and yet they hurt her. I was getting angrier. By the second.

I stood in front of the hospital bed Sakura was in. She looked so helpless.

Before I knew it my eyelids were feeling heavy and my eyes were beginning to close.

I squeezed Sakura's hand one last time before I let my eyes shut.

**Sakura's POV**

"I don't want to go back!"

"Honey they told me it would never happened again it's ok."

"What if they do?"

"They won't Sasuke is going to be there the whole time ok?"

"Sasuke? But I only have one class with him."

"Not anymore … they switched him to all your classes and he is going to sit right next to you to protect you ok?"

I nodded my head.

"Ok good because he is waiting for you outside right now. So come on lets go."

"Bye mom" I said giving her a hug before I left.

When I got in class every girl glared at me again. And I hid behind Sasuke …. Again.

"It's ok"

I followed him to our seats.

The teacher came in then. She looked upset.

"If I call out your name stand up" While the teacher started naming girls Sasuke was trying to calm me down.

Every girl in the class was standing up.

"Ok all of you are doing standards. I am **very ** disappointed in all of you! How could you all do that to Sakura? I want all of you to apologies right now!"

"We are sorry" I looked up at them and some of them stuck their tongue out at me. And I looked back down. I felt Sasuke's hand wrap around me defensively.

"If I ever hear that any of do that again I will make sure you do not come back to school any longer. Is that understood?"

"Yes." They all said.

"Every girl in the class, except Sakura, is going to have to write 'I will never harm Sakura Haruno again' 1,000 times! Begin!"

They all took out pieces of paper and started writing.

"Ok everyone else we are going to have fun while they are being punished.

Sasuke squeezed my hand to reassure me.

**2 months later**

No one has bothered me for a while things were finally looking up.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Hello Sakura ready to go?"

"Yea Lets go."

"Umm Sasuke?" I said as we started walking.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come to my house for my birthday? It's tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll go Sakura."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled back. "You're welcome."

The next day I woke up and ran to my parents room.

"Mummy! Daddy! Wake up it's my birthday what are we going to do today?"

"Honey we are sorry … but we have to fly out of town. We got an important trip."

"B-but Sasuke is coming…. You promised we would all be together for my birthday!"

"I'm sorry honey but this is important we need to go… we will buy you something from our trip and we will leave money for you and Sasuke to spend the day together ok?

"No! … You promised!"

"Sweetie we can't please understand." They came closer to me.

"Don't get near me! I-I-I ….. I hate you!"

"Don't say that honey we love you very much."

"No! I hate you! I hate you both! I hate you!" I started crying and ran out the room. I went inside my room and shut the door behind me .

**30 min later **

"Sakura… honey we are leaving.. Aren't you going to say goodbye?" My mom was speaking through my door.

"No!"

"We left money on the kitchen counter for you and Sasuke to have a fun day….. Happy Birthday Sakura… We love you."

"I hate you guys!"

I heard their quiet foot -steps leave. I ran to my window and saw them get in their car and leave.

I opened my door and went to the living room to get the money and waited for Sasuke.

**It was 10pm**

"He is coming, he is on his way I know he is." I kept telling myself like a broken record.

**The next morning**

I heard someone knock on my door and thought t was Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I ran to the door.

When I opened it, it was a tall man.

"May I come in?"

"I-I'm not allowed to have strangers in the house while my parents aren't here."

"It's about your parents."

I looked at the man with a confused expression on my face.

"You see … their plain malfunctioned … and they crashed somewhere in the ocean. We could not find their body's… there is no way anyone made it out alive. We are deeply sorry"

My heart started hurting and my breathing became hard.

I shut the door in front of the man. And feel to my knees. The tears running down my face were uncontrollable … my face was numb.

No one was with me anymore. Everyone left.

My father, my mother, Sasuke.

I was only 7 years old.

**What do you think? Should I keep going?**

**Tell me your thoughts about it so far. **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

**Note: this is the sequel to Hymn for the Shameless. Someone asked last time why it that … well ill explain at the end of the story if you do not figure it out by then.**

**Let's begin.**

**Sasuke's POV**

The first day of school as a sophomore. It was hard not to think of anything besides my studies. My big brother Itachi stressed about taking over the family business when he can no longer do it. Why did the pressure always have to put on me?

"Sasuke!" I heard my blond, annoying, and also best friend call out to me.

I turned around to face him. "What is it dope?"

"I heard that we have a new student coming to our school!" he paused to think about something. " well I guess she isn't really new. She is just returning."

Like I cared. "hn."

We walked in our first period class, Algebra 2/ Trig honors, how this idiot got this class I will never know.

"Settle down kids!" the teacher screamed. Looks like we have a strict teacher this year. The entire class become quite as once. Every girl in the room was staring at me. Great this always happens. Why can't there every be one girl who doesn't just look at looks!

Tch! Whatever.

A security came in. "You have a new students." He simply said and left.

"Well," the teacher started, "Come on in don't be shy." A new student? Who was able to get into this class? Hmm… sounds like this person is smart.

The new students finally came in the class. It was a girl. She took a few steps in She looked up directly at the crowd but not at any one individual.

That's when I noticed her appearance. She had a slim figure, pale white skin, emerald eyes, and pink hair, and a slightly bigger forehead than normal, but it suits her. She looks beautiful.

"Class this is Sakura Haruno." That name sounds familiar but I couldn't think of anything right now. For one reason or another her sight captivated me.

**Sakura's POV**

Gosh I hate all these stupid girls who always give me these looks. They consider me a treat.

"You may go sit down over there in that open seat" she said pointing to the only opened seat. I didn't even bother to look at who I was going to seat next to. It's not like I'm going to talk to that person.

Every girl in the room whined in unison. This was really getting on my nerves.

"That's not fair!" I heard familiar words in a time that I have blocked out of my memory. This time I wasn't going to take it sitting down.

I turned to look at the girl who said that. I gave her a cold, dead, murderous look and by the sight of her reaction I knew that she was scared.

"Why is it so god damn important to sit in **my** seat? Huh!" everyone one stayed quite most likely shocked with the fact that the new girl has a back bone.

The red haired girl with glasses stayed quiet. Yet that red hair did look familiar. But I didn't care at the moment.

"Are you going to answer me? No? Then shut up!" and I continued to walk and took my seat where the teacher assigned it.

The room went dead quite and I couldn't care less. As I sat down every girl in there cheered.

My face expression became emotionless. But I was surprised

"Well ill just let everyone get acquainted today." And she went back to reading some book she had in her hand.

Wow ….

Then some girl with blond hair tide in two spiky side pony-tails came up to me. she looked tough but I didn't let that face me. I guess another fan girl from Mr. Playboy over here.

She stood in front of me waiting for me to meet eye contact.

"Can I help you?" I said rude and direct

"I like you. Finally someone stands up to that bitch. I'm Temari " she said holding out her hand. I finally found a sane person in this world. I took her hand and shook it.

"Well you already know who I am." I said and gave her a small smile.

"So would you happen to know why that girl wanted to sit here anyways?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked and I shook my head. "Well the guy next to you has a lot to do with it. Every girl wants to sit next to him." She simply said. That isn't even remotely interesting.

"Oh." I said and started a new conversation. This one bored me. "So what do you do for fun Temari?"

**Sasuke's POV**

'Oh?' that's it! She didn't even turn around to see who I was or how I looked. Who is she?

"Hey Teme!"

"What is it dope?"

"Well I have nothing to do after school I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to eat or something you know like a guys night out. The other guys are coming too. What do you say?"

"Sure why not I have nothing better to do." I said turning away from the girl. Why was she so familiar to me? have I meet her before? I don't think so I think I would have remembered a girl being like her.

I couldn't stop myself from eavesdropping on her conversation she was just so interesting and I didn't know why.

"So what do you say Sakura? I could show you around if you want to."

"Sure. Sounds like fun. I need to buy something's anyways."

The mall? Wait. Why did I care?

Just then I saw Karin coming over. Great.

"Sasuke baby do you want to eat lunch with me today?" Gross.

**Sakura's POV**

What the hell? This bitch try's way too hard.

I didn't want to turn around to see who she was asking. But I paid close attention to what his response would be.

"No." he said simply and coldly. I think I like this guy. A small smile formed on my lips. That bitch is too cocky. To be truthfully honest she isn't even that pretty.

"But baby," baby? Were they going out? Then why was he so cruel. Curiosity was getting the better of me. The more I heard to more I wanted to turn around. "you know you want to come one." At that I had to turn around. When I did I found a horrible sight.

She was wearing a short skirt with a tight small tang top she bend over the table. What I slut! What the hell was she thinking really?

"Get away from me Karin!" he said obviously uncomfortable and mad.

"baby!" she tried to whine playfully but it came out sounding more like a moan than anything. This was really getting disturbing. So they weren't going out? Ok I'm confused are they or aren't they?

"Stop calling me 'baby' I am not your boyfriend! Get it through that thick skull of yours!" Ok finally someone answered my unheard question.

Something about him sounded family. I saw Karin walk away. I took my eyes of her and shifted them towards the boy she was talking to. He looked familiar. Too familiar …who was he?

Just then his gaze shifted to mine. I felt heat running through my body and crawling up my cheeks. But just the same I refused to change my face expression. I look back at Temari.

What the hell is this feeling? I haven't felt this way since …. That isn't important the point is that he shouldn't have this effect on me.

Just then the bell rang. Saved by the bell!

"Would you like to go eat lunch with us?" Temari asked.

"I'll see you there I have to go check something in the office." I said with a small smile.

"Ok" and she began to walk away.

I went inside the office and I saw the boy I sat next to. There was something about him that made me both happy and sad. But why?

I went to stand next to him to talk to the person attending us.

"How can I help you?"

"I was told to turn this in." I said not looking at the boy next to me.

She smiled and took the paper. "Ok well you are both good to go. enjoy your lunch."

I nodded and began to walk away.

"So your new here?" the boy began to talk to me and I couldn't hide the surprise in my face.

"Um … yea … so you're the boy that girl wants?"

He smirked " I guess you could say that….. but I'm just not interested."

"Hmmm I see so who are you interested in?" I said trying to polite, but secretly wanting to know.

"Well I'm not 100% sure yet. But I think I might be interesting in a really outgoing girl." He said not looking at me. Hmm … so he was already interested in someone. For some reason it was harder to except then I thought it would be.

"By the way," he said and turned to look at me, "my name is Sasuke Uchiha."

I stopped dead in my tracks; eyes wide open legs buckling.

This …. This can't be. No …. No.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

This was him… there is no doubt about it. No mistake, no misunderstanding.

"You …. You don't remember me?" I asked.

"Are you ….ok?" he seemed confused of course.

I smiled a fake smile. "Stay the hell away from me…" I whispered but said loud enough for him to hear. "do you hear me?" anger was boiling inside and I could not control it.

"Just stay the hell away from me!"

"Wow whats going on Sakura?" he said starting to get worried.

"You really don't remember me? ha! That's funny because I remember you all too well …. Sasuke …. Kun"

He tried to step closer to me. And I stepped back.

"I said stay away!" and I began to run away from him.

"Wait!" he called after me, but I didn't bother to look back.

The painful memory's I kept locked away began to pour out. Tears were streaming down my face. Why?

**Thank you all for reading! Tell me what you think so far!**

**Tell me if I should keep going or if I completely suck at this. **

**Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well you all know that I do not own Naruto. So yea lets skip that .**

Why would I care if I saw him again or not? I mean really? Who was he to me? Some guy who at one point was a really good friend to me, but then he left without saying a word and not even bothering to be there for me when I needed him the most.

Just thinking about it makes me so angry. So ….why am I crying? If I hate him ….why would I shed tears for him?

This Isn't making any sense! The more I think about it the more confused I find myself! I finally ran out of breath. So I laid down on the bottom of a tree.

He wouldn't care enough to follow me this far either way.

I closed my eyes and tried to forget everything that just happened.

"Sakura!" I heard someone cry not too far away.

Shit. Did he really follow me this far? Why?

I sat up straight to see him running towards me.

"You …. Run …. Fast!" he said losing his breath.

"What do you want? Didn't I make it clear to leave me alone!"

"What exactly did I do to make you hate me this much?"

I felt my fists tighten a little.

I started walking away again. Like I was about to explain something to someone who has no right to know anything about my life anymore.

Before I could even finish that thought. Sasuke grabbed me by both my arms and pushed me against a tree. I let out a low whimper.

"How about you stop walking away from me and answer my question!"

I was shocked and I couldn't hide it. "I-I …. I don't have to tell you anything!" I screamed at him and lowered my face to not look at him.

His body crushed mine and his grip tightened. "Yes you do." He sounded so commanding. I couldn't believe this was once the boy that protected me.

I looked up at him. He was looking straight at me. And I felt a feeling I haven't felt for as long as I could remember. Adrenaline traveled through my veins. My heart beat began to quicken. What's going on?

"Who are you? How do you know me? How do you know me?" His face started coming closer to me. My thoughts were starting to scramble. I was losing my concentration.

I focused on his lips, they were perfectly shaped, nice and plumped. His features were flawless and his hair was so amazing I just wanted to run my hands through them.

Wait! Stop! No! Focus Sakura!

"Let me go!"

"Not until you answer my questions!"

"I said let me go!" I swung my feet straight toward his gut. He caught my feet and I stood there in shock. I quickly collected myself.

I twisted my body so it could curve enough for me to land my hands on the ground. As soon as I was balanced I hurled my other leg straight to his flawless face.

I grinned as I knew I was about to win. But then he kneeled down and dodged it. What!

At least I managed to get him to release me. I took this chance I got and started running away again. I didn't hear him get up. So I thought that he stopped following me.

Then I heard the crack of a branch lying on the floor. And before I knew it Sasuke had landed on top of me.

Why was he so persistent to get my answer?

"I said stop running away Sakura!"

"Why does it even matter to you whether I like you or not! Huh?" I didn't even give him a chance to answer I quickly began talking again.

"You the person I hate the most! Why don't you just go bother someone else! Haven't you inflicted enough pain in me already!" He flinched at my words and so did I. where did that come from?

"Sakura …. I…"

"You what? … What? Huh? Do you still not have an excuse? It's been 8 years Sasuke …."

**Sasuke POV**

Eight years? When did I ever meet anyone that long ago?

But ….what happened eight years ago?

Her eyes started crying …but it didn't face her features. Her face had no emotion. And for some reason it killed me inside knowing I did this to her.

"Let me go." she repeated again.

"No." I said firmly. And a wicked smirk formed on her lips. They were beautiful but dangerous.

"It's your funeral." She said before she bend her knees to her stomach and extended her feet and got me straight in my gut. I can't believe I left myself wide open like that!

She took my breath away, literally.

"That'll teach you. Don't every come near me unless you're going to explain why you weren't there." I fought as hard as I could to stand up. But it was no use.

She started running away again. If I could catch my breath I would have run after her again.

I gathered whatever breath I could to scream at her "I will find a way to make this better I swear!"

Everything was getting dark…I think …. I forgot ….to …. Breath.

**Sakura's POV **

My eyes widened, he was actually going to try. I turned around only to find him on the floor looks like he fainted. I can't just leave him like this….but maybe I can. Should I?

In the end I decided to take him home.

**Tell me what you think!**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke's POV**

I felt warmth. What happened? The last thing I remember was me telling Sakura that I would prove it to her….then what happened? Oh yea!

As soon as I remembered my body shot up, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. My head felt dizzy and my body was wobbling a little.

I felt someone's hand on my chest. "Sit still! Baka!"

Sakura? I looked at her emerald eyes and fell into a deep trance. Why did she have this power over me?

"What?"

**Sakura's POV**

Why did he always have to look at me like that? Like I was something more than just trash to him!

"Nothing …." He said and looked away. Hmpf! Of course!

"Well now that you're up …. Leave" I almost spat the last word at him. But it seemed he was not surprised by my words. It almost hurt knowing that.

He nodded and got up and stretched. His shirt raised up a bit and I saw his six pack. I almost fainted. I turned around so he won't see me turning a bit pink.

Before I knew it he was heading towards the door.

My heart felt a pain that was foreign to me, I couldn't help but raise my hand to my chest and clutch on to nothing but my pain.

**Sasuke's POV**

Before I walked out her door I turned to look at Sakura one last time before I left. My eyes widened at the sight. She was standing a motionless statue. She was clutching her chest; it pained me to see her this way. It looked like she was trying not to fall apart at the scene. My heart felt heavy of guilt. Was I really the one who broke this beautiful girl this bad?

I walked out the door not being able to see her in so much pain any longer. I promise… I will.

**Sakura's POV**

The next day at school I planned to completely ignore Sasuke, weather he was next to me or not. Once I stepped inside to room I went to my desk. But Sasuke was not there yet. I sat down with a smile knowing that I wouldn't have to deal with him yet.

Then I heard someone cry out my name, "Sakura!" my eyes shot up. No way!

"I-Ino?" I said completely surprised. Ino was my best friend for as long as I could remember. She was there when everything fell apart. She is the only one I would trust and tell everything to, and she was here!

"Ino!" I said now even more enthusiastic. She ran up to me and gave me a tight hug, which I returned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well Temari told me about the new student in her class, and well come on! What other person in this world is cool enough to have pink hair and green eyes and still look hot!"

"Haha you would." Now everyone in class was staring at us. That pissed me off this was an A B conversation!

"Do you guys have a staring problem! Would you like me fix it!"

The all looked away in fear. A small smirk spread across my lips.

"Haha still the same-old Sakura I always knew. So how have you been?"

I was about to answer her when I was interrupted by Temari.

"I'd hate to break up your reunion and everything but the teacher will be here soon and you better get back to your class before you get in trouble." She simply said.

"Right, well we have to catch up how about we go somewhere after school?" I couldn't deny her.

"Of course Ino!" I said now excided for school to end. Right when Ino turned her back I noticed Sasuke was now at his desk next to me and looking at me and Ino curiously.

I let it go not caring enough to want to know what he was thinking.

The bell rang for school to end and I was out of the room before anyone else. That's when I noticed that Sasuke didn't even try to talk to me, not once. It's ok, I told myself, everything will be fine now that Ino is here. A tear formed in my eyes knowing that I was only trying to deceive myself.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sakura was out of the door before anyone else and I just sat there watching her as she walked away from me. It hurt more to admit to myself then I thought it would.

I sighed and got up from my seat just then Karin, the annoying fangirl, came over to talk to me.

Irritation was obvious in my features. "Sasuke baby! Do you want to come over to my house today? My parents aren't home and I feel ho-"

"I have no intention of doing anything with you ever! Get away from me you disgusting slut." I said and walked away.

Stupid slut never learns. I mean really in front of a class? You're not ashamed of what you are, are you?

When I walked out I saw Sakura smile. She looked so beautiful when she smiled. Her smile struck me a million times worse than her eyes did. I stood there motionless for a while, just appreciating her beauty. She was even laughing.

That's when I made my mind up. I would be to one that makes Sakura happy, the one that makes her laugh. To one that will take away all her pain.

That's when I noticed that she was talking to someone else. I looked at who she was talking to. It was the blond girl that I had for a class last year. The only girl, besides Sakura, that didn't try to flirt with me. it look like she was really close to her, what was her name again? Ino? Yes! That's it, its Ino.

A small smile spread across my face and I walked away from them with a new plan arising in my brain. I will Sakura, I promise.

Even if it costs me my life.

I'll start my plan tomorrow. You better be ready Sakura, I'm going to make you fall for me.

**So what do you think so far?**

**Interesting enough for you guys?**

**Review please! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I know the last one was pretty short, I apologies. I was kind of busy and I didn't have tome to make it any longer. I will try to make this one a little longer then the last one. **

**Sakura's POV**

Ino took me to the mall we got some Start bucks because she knows it's my favorite.

"So tell me everything!" she said looking very curious with what I was about to say.

I sighed and began my **long **story.

She nodded, laughed, agreed, and even disagreed in some points. I loved her. She always knew how to make me feel better.

"Well look at the time I have to go!" she said standing up. "We will talk tomorrow ok?" She waved her hand at me, turned around, and walked away. I felt lonely already. But I smiled at her to reassure her.

**Sasuke's POV**

**Ring!**

**Ring!**

**Ring!**

Today my plan will unfold. I was ready for once.

At school I was completely ignoring everything and everyone. I was just focus on her. Speaking of which I just found her.

I 'bumped' into her.

"Sorry," she started, "oh hey Sasuke." She smiled.

"Hi, can I talk to you alone for a second?" She gave me a questioning look. "it's important" I defended myself.

She nodded and walked with me to a closet I didn't want anyone hearing us.

"Why in a closet?" she asked.

"It's kind of a secret." She gave me another questioning look, but shrugged it off.

"So whats up?"

"It's about Sakura." The moment I said her name her eyes became defensive. It made me even more curious.

"What do you want with Sakura!" she asked getting protective.

"I want to know why she hates me so much." Her face became confused. "Hates?" she asked and I nodded.

"Well I really don't know what to tell you. The only person she told me she hated was some ass hole from her child hood that left her. I forgot his name, she doesn't like talking about him."

"She told me that I was that guy from her child hood but I don't remember meeting her."

Her eyes widened. "Y-your…. Your that boy?" I just looked at her.

"I can't help you." She said as she tried to walk away. Oh no, no, no, I don't think so.

I placed my hand on the door forbidding her to leave. "Look I can't-"  
I interrupted before she ended it. "I want to make it right for whatever happened. I care about her!"

She laughed. "You? Caring about a girl? Really Sasuke? You expect me to believe that?" she laughed again.

"I'm serious! She is deferent she makes me feel happy, like I have something to look forward to, like I won't be a complete ass anymore! Her smile makes me feel like I have everything."

She looked at me for a long time as if trying to find something. Well whatever she was looking for I guess she found it because she believed me.

"Ok," she said "I'll help you," she raised her figure, "but! On one condition."

"Anything." I said a little too quick, and she smiled at my response.

"Promise me that you won't ever hurt her." She said it with such love in her eyes that I couldn't deny that she deeply cared for Sakura.

I nodded. "Ok meet me at the park at 4."

"Why so late?"

"Because if Sakura finds out that I'm helping you she would hate you even more and she would be sad at me! and that's what I don't want."

I nodded. "Here is my number, if something comes up or if I need anything we could contact each other."

She nodded and gave me her number. "Good luck" she said before she left.

I walked into class and I saw her sitting down on her seat looking down at the table.

I think I should txt Ino.

'Sakura is sitting down on the desk look down at it, I sit next to her, what to do I do?' I sent it.

'if she is looking down then that means she is thinking about something, it's usually a bad sign, she would most likely be thinking 'I'm ugly' or something to bring herself down.' She replied, she texts quick. But no time to think about that.

So I'm dealing with a self conscious one huh?

'ok, I will keep you updated'

'got it, good luck'

I walked to my desk and took my seat.

**Sakura's POV**

The words 'Your ugly' 'Stop trying' 'Give up' "Your forehead is too big' kept appearing in my head in big bold letters.

I sighed internally. I felt Sasuke sit on his desk next to me. Why did it have to be a one piece table?

From the corner of my eye I saw Karin coming over, great.

"How has your day been?" she asked towards me.

"It's a normal day." I replied.

"Well what is that suppose to mean forehead!" my hands formed a fist at her words.

"Don't call me that."

"What? Forehead?" she smiled. "Well I'm sorry forehead, I promise I won't call forehead, forehead anymore forehead. Oops I did it again. What are you going to do about it?" she got in my face and of course my temper got the better of me.

I stood up from my seat too and went as close as I could to her face.

"I will rip your head off! That's what I'll do!" I scream in her face. Shock and fear appeared in her features but I wasn't about to stop.

"Call me that again and I'll make sure you end up in the hospital!"

"I-Is .. is that a t-threat?" she asked shockingly.

"No. It's not a threat. It's a promise." And I sat back down. She stood standing up in shock. I put my head down on my table and the teacher came in.

"ok class we will be learning- Karin! Take your seat!"

"Y-yes sir."

Sasuke was awfully quite again. So he really did give up huh? I guess I should have known all along.

**Sasuke's POV**

I can't believe that Karin! Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

'I'm going to cancel my lunch with Sakura right now. I'm going to send you a text so this would be your chance.' Ino texted me.

I waited for Sakura's phone to vibrate.

When it did she read the text and her face fell. Looks like that was the text.

**Sakura's POV**

I can't believe Ino won't be able to have lunch with me. This was looking like a bad day already.

The teacher was doing a lecture. A paper was thrown in front of me. I looked at my side and saw no one looking at me.

I opened it.

'You look sad. Would you like me to cheer you up beautiful? Come at the back of the cafeteria where the trees are and meet me where the cherry blossom is.'

I smiled a little. Someone actually thought I was beautiful. Someone wanted to see me smile. Someone cared. I decided, since Ino wasn't going to eat lunch with me, I might as well go.

I wondered who it was?

I couldn't wait until lunch.

**The lunch bell rang**

I got up from my seat and took my time getting there. I wanted him to be there before me.

I got there and there was a pick nick basket on top of a green blanket and a note. I picked up the note.

'If you give me another chance I promise to never let anyone hurt you, including myself. Give me a chance to prove how special and beautiful you are.'

How cute.

Some came out from the shadows with a white lily. My favorite flower!

"What do you say?" a familiar voice asked. My smile quickly faded.

"Sasuke." I said.

"Please Sakura I have never done any of this for any girl! Ask anyone! Just give me another chance to prove to you that I care."

"Why do I have to give you another chance?"

"You don't. That's why I'm asking. Please?"

Just then I got my horoscope from Ino. I don't remember asking her for this. I opened it anyways.

It said; "I know you didn't ask for it but I wanted to send it anyways. 'Today an old friend you felt strongly about will ask you an important question. Tell that person yes and you won't regret it.' Well who ever that person is good luck bye!'

That Ino…should I say yes to him then?

My horoscope said so….what the hell.

**Sasuke's POV**

The longer she took reading her text the more nervous I got!

Just then I got a text I looked at caller ID it was Ino.

'I just helped you out! Good luck.'

'Thank you Ino' I replied.

I heard Sakura clear her throat and I looked up at her.

"I guess…one more chance won't kill me…much." She whispered the last word as if thinking I wouldn't hear her. But I did, and it was painful to say the least.

"Ok so what are we going to do?" She said kind of annoyed, as long as she's trying…even a little. I thought to my self.

"Well I made a pick-nick for us." I said placing the lily behind her ear. She looked away, but I could have sworn I saw a light shade of pink arise in her cheeks.

I smiled to myself. I'm off to a good start.

We sat down and I was a little nervous to be honest.

"Well I got Cheese burgers and Star Bucks, Vanilla frap chino." I said already knowing it was her favorite from what I heard from Ino. I also made sure to make a metal note of all her facial expressions and motions, to save them for future encounters.

I saw her face lighten up as she saw our not-so-ordinary pick-nick. A small smile spread across her lips. She took her frap chino and cheese burger. Then suddenly her face fell.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little scared I did something wrong.

"I don't think it's good for me to eat this, maybe I should go on a diet." She said slowly laying her burger down.

"Tch! Don't be dumb Sakura you are skinny! Your now even remotely fat! Besides I prefer a girl with an appetite." I said smiling at her to reassure her.

She smiled at me and motioned her burger back to her mouth.

Then something Ino told me appeared in big bold letters in my head. **'Sakura hates it when people see her eat and they aren't eating!'**

She looked at me and quickly looked down and starting taking a bite out of my cheese burger. I looked back at her.

She was giggling. I haven't heard such a beautiful sound in so long. Her voice enchanted me.

"Your kind of weird," she said and I looked at her, "I-In a good way!" she quickly said trying to defend herself.

"Um thanks…I think." I said taking another bite out of my burger.

"By the way," she started and I looked up at her. "where did you get all this?"

I smiled at her "I have connections." I said.

"Oh right, the all mighty Sasuke. You rule the school don't you?" she said jokingly. And I decided to play along as long as she did.

"Of course. Haven't you heard of how amazing I am?" I said taking yet another bite out of my burger. I hoped she got my sense of humor, most people don't.

"Oh yea! I even heard about you in the girl's bathroom. Your name was tagged all over the walls and everything! You're just simply amazing!" she said and started laughing again. Sarcasm apparent in her voice.

I laughed with her.

It looked like she trusted me a little more.

I thought I was going finish my burger faster than her the way I was eating it. I looked down at my burger I was 75% done. I looked up at her and she was already done!

My jaw dropped. "A-are you done already?" I asked confused making sure she just didn't put it down or something.

"Yup" she said extending the 'peace' sign with her figures to me.

I quickly composed my face and a grin spread across my face.

**The bell rang announcing lunch is over.**

**Sakura's POV**

A small frown spread across my lips as I heard the bell for lunch to end just sounded.

I began to gather my mess and threw it to the trash. I slowly picked up my backpack and books and stood up.

Before I was even up I saw two long, white, and strong hands take my books from my hands.

"I'll help you with those; it looks like you were having trouble with them." He said as he flashed me an adorable smirk.

"Oh yea of course," I said handing him my books, "you are such a gentleman, thank you." I said sarcasm screaming out of my voice.

"Well that's why I'm here." This wasn't so bad, I thought.

We walked to class together and everyone just stared at us with a What-did-we-miss look on their face. I saw Karin running over to us, well him.

She stopped right in front of him and I was greatly annoyed. But before she could say anything Sasuke interrupted "No." he simply said and walked away. I suppressed laughter

We got in our seats and I couldn't wait until after school.

A paper flew into my desk again. This time I knew who it was and I opened it without hesitating.

'By the way, this is my number' I took out my phone eminently and started saving his number.

'Text me whenever you want or call me whatever you like, oh and I wouldn't mind if you gave me your number as well.'

Hmm… should I? I mean I already have his what will the harm be?

I decided to give him my n umber as well. I made sure to write it clearly and neatly. I slid the paper back to Sasuke, who was only one step away from me, by the time I realized what I did I couldn't help but question myself. Why would I care what he thinks of my writing?

I'm such a dork, I thought inwardly, and a smile formed on my lips.

Just then my phone vibrated. I got a message and I know it had to be Ino.

'Thanks for giving me your number :)' I wanted to burst out laughing! He would. He even put a smiley face.

'You're welcome' I replied.

**The bell rang. **

I walked out of class if I stayed any longer I know I would do something ill regret.

Then I got another text.

'Where are heading to?'- Sasuke

'I'm suppose to meet up with Ino'-Sakura

'Oh, well have fun'- Sasuke

'….Thanks' – Sakura

"Who are you talking to?" Ino said as she had an Why-you-little-player look on her face.

"N-n-no one!" I stuttered miserably and hoped she didn't notice.

"Oh? Then why are you stuttering?" of course she notices everything -_-

"You know what? Let's just go."

Ino was very suspicious the whole time I wonder what she was up to.

Before I had to chance to question her Sasuke walked in! What? Oh no! oh no!

"What's wrong with you?" Ino said, but almost as if she already knew.

She turned around to see who I was staring at. "Oh ok, I understand." She said as if she didn't need to understand.

"Hey! Sasuke!" Huh? Ino knows him? What's going on here.

Sasuke looked at our direction and didn't even bother to look at Ino, his stare went directly to me.

"Hey Ino."

"Y-you two know each other?" I asked amazed.

"Yea I had him for a class last year we talked a bit" Ino said winking at me.

"Which remind me Sasuke I have to go somewhere right now, can you walk Sakura home?" What? What did that have anything to do with what we were talking about?

I mean.. hey! Wait! What did she just ask?

"Well bye!" she started walking away, more like running away, before either one of us could answer.

I felt a light pink spread across my cheeks.

"Well, shall I take you home?"

**Thank you all for reading! **

**I know I know that Ino is a smart one xD**

**Well tell me what you think do you like it? Do you hate it?**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sakura's POV**

So can you tell me what's wrong with this picture? First of all the boy that broke my heart is walking me home. Also he apparently knows my best friend? The one I tell everything to, and I mean EVERYTHING.

"So…where do you live?" his sweet velvet voice broke my train of thought. Wait. Did I just call his voice sweet and velvet? I'm really losing my mind.

Then it hit me, "I am not telling you where I live." I said what if he was like the stalker type? And almost like reading my mind her replied. "Don't worry I'm not a stalker, and besides how else am I going to take you home?" he laughed.

"Fine."

We were in front of my house, It brought painful and unwanted memories. I couldn't help but tighten my hands in to a fist.

'We love you' there voice rang in my head.

'I don't love you! I hate you!' the memory of those words stung my heart like a thousand needles.

Sasuke was standing behind me, I know he was wondering if I was ok.

"Sakura….?" His voice brought back some peace in mind.

I turned and opened my mouth to at least thank him for walking me home, but when I opened my mouth nothing came out.

"…" he looked at me curiously.

Before I knew it tears started to run down my face, I saw his face fill with panic and worry.

"I-I-I" what? What could I tell him?

I looked down to the floor. I felt pathetic, how could I break down like this? Leaving myself so vulnerable in front of the man who can kill me if he wanted to.

I saw as my tears hit the floor. Before I knew it his hands were covering me almost protectively. His hands were bound around my waste my eyes stood wide in shock.

Subconsciously I wrapped my hands around his neck and buried my head in his chest. His hold on me become stronger as he pulled me closer to his body. I didn't have any complains I also crushed my body against his. My eyes began to cry without emotion on my face, it scared me.

"D-don't l-leave me…." the words seemed to come out of my mouth without my doing so. Like I had no control over my body.

"I won't." he promised. I could only nod. Is it even safe to trust him like this?

His hands quickly grabbed my feet and picked me up bridal style before turning to look down at me.

I was perfectly still not wanting to make it harder for him. I looked up and meet his onyx eyes. They were the darkest black eyes I have ever seen.

"Would you like to stay at my place for a while?" he asked and I could not refuse.

I nodded my head against his chest and he began to walk. He decided to walk the long way through the trees, probably to not catch that much attention to us.

But there were some hopeless romantics out there who would look at us with a weird curious stare as we walked by.

Being held like this by him made me think of the good old days, when we would spend the whole day together and he would protect me. When he would hang out with me and my parents and we would play charades or watch a movie.

A small smile spread across my dry, damp lips.

"Sasuke?"

He looked down at me, "Yes?"

I felt a sudden blush appear on my face as the thought of out present passion barely crossed my mind.

"Um … do … do you mind if … if you could carry me piggyback riding instead?" I asked looking down.

He smiled at me and laughed, "you don't need to ask so hesitantly" he paused to think about something. Then he spoke loud and clear. "Your wish is my command." He said seriously.

I busted out laughing. "That sounded so cheesy!" I said still laughing.

"Well it's true, but don't worry next time I will think of something less cheesy to say."

I smiled at the thought, so there will be a next time.

He stopped in front of a huge gate. "What's wrong Sasuke? Are you tired?" I asked confused of why we would stop here.

He smirked at me. "No, I am not tired. This is my house." He said and my mouth dropped.

This was his house!

**Sasuke's POV**

I watch in amusement as she tried to collect herself.

I put her down from my back.

We got in the house and I forgot that Itachi was here.

"Hey, Sasuke! Dinner is ready-" he stopped in his tracks as he saw the pink haired girl that was hiding behind me. She looked cute when she was shy.

"Oh. We have a guest." He said with a small smile, probably trying to look nice. "Hello my name is Itachi, I am Sasuke's older brother." I felt Sakura peck out from my shoulder. "H-hello Itachi, I am Sakura Haruno. I am Sasuke's friend. It's nice to meet you." I felt her grip on my shirt tighten.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Umm… yes if that is ok."

"Of course it's ok." He said walking back into the kitchen.

I turned around to look at her. "He seems nice." She said.

"Hn." I said and we walked inside to the kitchen.

"So … how do you two know each other?" Itachi said trying to start conversation.

I was about to make a lie up when Sakura spoke before me.

"We are childhood friends." She said clearly.

"Oh? You don't happen to be that girl that he would always talk about?"

I spilled all the water I was drinking. And almost chocked on it.

They started at me in surprise. "So you are." Itachi said with a grin. I'm going to kill him!

**Sakura's POV**

I wanted to laugh at Sasuke's potion right now, but instead I began eating again.

Dinner was great I didn't know you could talk and laugh so much while eating. We went inside Sasuke's room.

"I'm sorry about that." Sasuke's said a little sheepishly.

"Haha its ok I actually had fun. Your brother and you have a really good relationship." I said blushing a little.

"I don't think you know us very well."

"No, I think I've seen enough to know," I said while laughing at his expression.

"He loves your very much, and you don't even know."

His eyes widened a bit. "Hn." He simply said but I know he took what I said into consideration.

I felt the room become dense. I had to say something, do something!

Then, "Tag! Your it!" I said as I tagged him with a small stick on his back and began to run away from him. "You have to touch me with that! Or else your still it!"

I saw a smile spread across his lips. "You can't run away from me!"

"Haha too slow!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

**Itachi's POV –(Itachi? Yes, Itachi)**

I was walking up to Sasuke's room to bring him and his friend some snacks. What a good brother I am right?

I was about to knock on Sasuke's door but I was taken aback by the sounds I heard.

"Get over here." I heard Sasuke said.

"You'll have to prove to me that you know how to use that." Sakura's voice came in.

"I'll show you if you let it touch you." Wow.

"I'm sorry but you have to work for it if you want to be the one who is winning." So they like to play games do they? And by the sounds of it Sakura was winning.

"I'll show that I can take control, stop rolling around!" Huh… looks like my little brother got himself a freaky one. I put my ear closer to his door, this was interesting.

"Please not with that small thing!" Haha making fun of his manhood huh? Looks like this girl doesn't play around.

"Hey the size doesn't matter it matters how you use it." Nicely said little brother, nicely said. I sniffed a little. My little brother is growing up. And he got himself a cute one too.

I heard a whole bunch of noise in there and a bunch of crashing and dropping things. Wow …they don't play around, they like it rough.

"Ah!" Sakura's voice became present again.

"Uh." What the hell.

"Ok, ok you can take control if you want. You win." Sakura said and sounded very tired.

"Hn. I'm sorry but you never stood a chance to begin with. Obviously you've never heard about the Uchiha men have you?" That's right Sasuke, you tell her.

It was quite in there now….too quite. I decide maybe it was time to make my great entrance. I opened the door and I was shocked. What the fuck?

**Sakura's POV**

Oh no.

Itachi walked in the room and his eyes were right on us, his expression shocked.

I looked up at Sasuke only to see he was staring at him too. Then I noticed our position. He was laying on top of me and my leg was tangled with his. This didn't look right at all. I blushed madly and tried to hide my face in Sasuke's chest as if I would suddenly become invisible.

"This isn't what it looks like." Sasuke's said defensively.

"Oh…. Trust me, I know." He said and was it just me or did I hear a second meaning in his words. I looked at him to find him looking at Sasuke.

He shook his head and murmured "I have to stop assuming things." And he looked back at Sasuke.

"Anyways I didn't come in here to embarrass you two, I just wanted to bring you guys some snacks. Your staying the night right Sakura?"

"Y-yes."

"Ok" he said left the snacks and closed the door behind him.

I looked back at Sasuke and he looked at me too.

I blushed like crazy noticing that we never left our position.

"Are you scared?" he smirked.

"W-what! Of course n-not!" I said but he was not fooled by it one bit.

He smirked and released himself from me.

The parts of my body that came into contact with his skin were still burning with his body heat.

"I'll show you the room you will be staying in." he said and I started following him.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Here is where you will sleep." I said. I turned to look at her and she was amazed by the room. It brought a smile to my face.

"It's beautiful! I've never seen a room this pretty." She said as she looked around to appreciate her surroundings.

'It was my mom's' I thought in my head.

"Here you go." I said handing her one of my shirts. "It will fit you big, but it should be comfortable enough to sleep with."

She took the shirt from my hands and smiled at me. "Thanks."

I wanted to stay and see how she would look like in my shirt. I didn't know why.

"Well … goodnight." I said and walked back to my room.

I laid on my bed and for some strange reason I couldn't stop thinking about her.

**1am in the morning.**

I heard my door open and I stood up startled.

"Who's there?" I said and turned on the light.

"I-I'm sorry S-Sasuke…. Can I sleep with you?" she said and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Yes…. What's wrong Sakura?" I said and stood up to help her to the bed, she looked like she was about to fall on the floor any second.

"I…. I had a nightmare." She said. I didn't want to ask anymore questions.

She held on to me tight and buried her face in my chest again. She looked so weak and fragile.

I hugged her and pressed her body against mine. She fell asleep a lot quicker than I thought she would.

Before I knew it I was running my hands up and down her spine and drawling invisible circle's on her skin, while I was running my hands through her hair with my other hands.

"Stop" she said. And for a moment I thought she was talking to me. Then I realized she talked in her sleep. "Don't leave."

"I love you guys." Who?

"Please come back."

"I promise I won't ever do it again."

"I'll be a good girl."

"I'll be a good girl."

"Please."

"I'll be a good girl."

I wonder what she was dreaming of?

I guess her nightmares haven't gone away. I tightened my hold on her. I didn't know what else to do. I never cuddle with any of the girls I've slept with. Not even close to this.

Her touch, her breath, her presence makes me feel like I'm holding the world in my hands.

Maybe, just for her, I'll let my guard down.

Before I knew it she was on top of me and I fell asleep faster than I thought possible. That's right, your wish ….my command.

**Thank you all for reading! **

**Tell me what you think. **

**Do you hate it? Do you love it? **

**Review please =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sakura's POV**

Everything seemed blurry. I woke up, and I felt so warm I didn't want to wake up. What kind of blankets do they have?

Before I could think anything else a scene came into my head.

I walked in Sasuke's room in the middle of the night with tears in my eyes. Great! Now he's seen my crying.

"What's wrong Sakura?" At first I thought it was just in my head as I was playing last night's scene, but then I realized that it was come directly from Sasuke's mouth at this moment.

I looked up, and surely enough he was looking down at me. "Nothing" I replied and clung on to whatever my hand was holding. Hoping he wouldn't see that.

But I forgot one minor detail. I was on top of him and that 'thing' I just happened to cling on to was his hand. He gave me a small squeeze, probably trying to reassure me.

"Are you sure?" he asked with concern in his voice and that startled me a bit.

I didn't answer, I didn't want to. After a while he got tired of the silence.

"You came in my room last night crying telling me to spend the night. And in your sleep you kept repeating 'I'll be a good girl'?" My eyes widened. Crap. I talk in my sleep? Well that doesn't help.

"I…I… I was just having a nightmare." I said and hoped that he would drop it. It was a vain hope.

"Well obviously, but why?"

"Can we please not talk about it?" I said and I could feel my tears begging for an exit. I refused to let them out.

I guess he heard the sadness in my voice because he decided to let it go for now.

"Go take a shower." He said, more like ordered. I was shocked by his words 'do I stink?' I asked myself and instinctively sniffed myself. He laughed.

"You don't stink Sakura, but I'm taking you out for breakfast." Oh.

"What about your brother?" I said as I remembered he lived here too, I had to remind myself not everyone lived alone like I did.

"He had to leave early today, he had a mi- sorry I mean work" it sounded like he was going to say mission. I shrugged it off.

"Oh…ok." I jumped out of his warmth and regretted it the moment I didn't feel his skin on mine anymore. I stood in front of him for sometime mentally deciding whether to jump back in his arms or not.

No! I said to myself. I will not look like some obsessive girl.

"You ok?" he asked looking concern as I didn't move for some minutes.

"Yea." I said and walked to the shower.

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched as Sakura walked into my bathroom.

She was just too cute when she was confused. Wait why am I thinking about her. I tried to distracted myself as so I wouldn't think about her. It didn't work that well. I heard Sakura start singing in the shower.

'I don't really know just where to start'

She had a beautiful voice I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the angle singing in my shower.

'It's harder when we're standing miles apart'

This song sound familiar.

"Would you sing to me? Would you sing to me? 'Cause I could feel a part of me starting to break.'

This song is so familiar….but where have I heard it?

The next thing I knew I was imagining Sakura in my shower, rubbing her body on **my **towels.

'Stop!' I thought as I was getting way out of control.

The door to my bathroom opened and I looked at that direction. My eyes widened at the sight and It was hard to control my expression.

She was drying her hair when she spoke. "So where are we going?" She asked so innocent like she didn't know what she did to me.

I cleared my throat. "you will see when we get there" I said and got into to bathroom as quick as I could.

This women will be the death of me one day I could feel it. I laughed at myself as I realized the thoughts that she brought upon me.

I closed her eyes as I took her to the place where I always ran away to when I was a child.

"Where are we? Can I see now?" I laughed a little at her reaction, it seems she was enjoying herself.

"No, not until I remove my hands."

"Hmpf!"

I released my hands from her eyes slowly.

"Ok open your eyes."

I saw her expression. I heard her small gasp and let out a small smile escape my lips.

"This place is beautiful!" she exclaimed as she put her hands on her lips.

"What is this place?"

"It's my place-" I said and thought about my words right now. "No." I said changing my mind. "It's our place." I said and she looked up at me with life-ful eyes. Something I haven't seen in a while.

She threw her hands over my shoulders and wrapped them around my neck. I was taken by surprise and it took me a while to react. As soon as I knew what was going on my hands moved to her lower back.

"Sasuke…" she said my name and It sounded like a lullaby.

"Yes?" I asked urging her to keep going.

"Why are you doing this?" There was sadness in her voice, before I could make her face me she buried her face on the crook of my neck. It send chills down my spine, but I made no motion to show that.

"Because I want to show you that I do care."

**Sakura's POV**

"But how can you care about me when you barely know me?" I said hoping to God that he would remember, that he would say that he knows who I am.

"Even if that is the case I know that you are special. You've already changed me so much. Do you really that I would do all this for anyone else? I am Sasuke Uchiha, I fear no man and trust no women. But you…you're different."

" No…I'm not.. I am ugly and stupid and fat and everything is wrong with me. You are the definition of perfect so why do all this? What's in it for you?"

That's when he pulled me away from his grasp. I thought that he was rejecting me. Until he spoke.

"Don't! Do not put yourself down like that! You are pretty you are smart. And you are not fat." I looked at him and was shocked by his words.

Then I remembered. It's still the same guy I met 8 years ago.

**At school.**

"Hey Sakura!" I heard Ino calling me.

"Hey Ino."

"Do you want to come over to my house today? I'm having a sleep over and a few of my friends are coming too. I want you to go"

"Yea that sounds nice."

"Would you mind stopping by the market to pick up a few things?" She asked holding out the money.

"No, not at all. What do you want me to get?"

"Get some snacked and fruit, drinks too. Umm anything that has to do with fun." She said laughing. "If you need help just call me k?" she said walking away.

I got in class of course Sasuke was there. It felt a little awkward as I sat down next to him. I mean I slept in his bed, in his arms! For crying out loud, you just don't do things like that.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"So how was your night last night? No more nightmares I hope."

"Nope, none at all."

"Good I wasn't there to protect you that night."

I rolled my eyes. He was so cocky!

"So what are your plans for today?" he said while the teacher was reading his book.

"Well …. I'm going to a sleep over with Ino." I said with a smile.

"Oh? Well have fun. Try not to miss me too much."

"Oh yes because I can't go on without you."

I saw some people turning to look at us and I know he did too, but who cares right?

"It's ok I won't leave you." At his words memory's began to pour out.

'Don't leave me!'

"…."

'Please!'

"Hello?"

'Sasuke where are you….?'

"Sakura?"

'I need you….'

"Hey are you ok?"

'Come back to me….'

"Snap out of it"

'I love you….'

"Sakura!" I felt Sasuke's grip on me. He stopped in his tracks when he saw my expression; cold, still, emotionless.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. Everyone just ignored us now.

"Oh….I'm sorry I was day dreaming"

He didn't buy it…I wouldn't buy it.

**After school **

Ok so Ino said anything that looked like fun. She gave me exactly 82 dollars. I walked around to market picked up some chocolates and candy, and some drinks too. Then a shadow caught my eye sight.

I continued to walk as I hadn't seen it.

Why would they be following me? And in a public place too!

I walked up to the register when I had everything I needed. I didn't miss the fact that they were trying to hide from me.

Once I paid for the things I went to the back of the ally. They followed, just like I thought they would.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

They were walking my way trying to find me. I jumped down from the tree I climbed on top of and took them by surprise.

There were four of them this should be too hard.

I punched to blond one straight in his face. I aromatically saw 3 other faces turn to me in shock. They were all young I noted.

I didn't have time for this. I kicked the pineapple head one in his gut he seemed to block pretty good though. I just send him back from the impact.

The pale one with black, short, and straight hair tried to talk "Wai-" please why would I let you any openings.

I made a quick motion and spin on my tip-toes I made my hands into fists and tired to hit his gut he stopped my punch.

'What!' I thought. You can only stop my punch if you're a …..

My teeth clenched together. No…not even them only if they are really skilled.

Just then I saw his face wince in pain and I took that chance to try and kick him but I was stopped by the other male. He had pale eyes and had straight brown hair tied neatly in a pony-tail at the tip of his extremely long hair.

"We didn't come to fight-"

"I don't care! Stay the hell away from me!"

"But my lady."

'My lady?' who are these people?

"Don't follow me." I said in a harsh tone. "Next time ….I'll kill you."

I thought I left them all behind. I thought I would finally live a normal life…if even for a little while.

That's when I realized that I have been too vulnerable with Sasuke. I mentally cursed myself.

I didn't spare them another glance. I began to walk away.

I stood in the front of Ino's house and ran to door bell.

"Hey Sakura! Just in time come on in."

I walked in to find 4 other girls there.

"Hi." I said with a small fake smile.

"Hello." They all said back in unison.

"Well should we start the games?" They all cheered and laughed. What games?

**Sasuke's POV**

I sneaked in threw Ino's back door quietly. They all seemed to be in the living room. I went into the room next to it.

I was making a mental note of every hiding place I could fine. This should be a simple enough task. I mean I am the great Uchiha I have faced death in the face. This should be nothing.

There was a rather huge closet in front of me. I took note that it was the closest hiding spot where I could still here their conversations.

I opened it as quietly as I could only to find 4 other guys already in there.

My eyes widened and I was going to kill them as blood boiled in my body. Where they trying to peek at the girls? At SAKURA?

I was about to say something when they put a hand over my mouth and dragged me in.

"What are-" I was cut off.

"We'll explain everything…It's not what it looks like."

I waited.

They took their hands off my mouth when they realized I took control of my emotions.

"My name is Neji, this is Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sai. We are trained killers." They were going to kill Sakura?

"Wow! Calm down there." The one named Naruto said.

"We will not hurt these girls." Shikamaru said.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"We need to protect a girl in there that is names Sakura."

My eyes widened. Sakura? Protect? What has she gotten herself into?

Why would trained killers need to protect her? I thought that my life wouldn't effect hers… but it looks like we share the same life… a bloody one.

That's when I remembered the first day when she attacked me. Her moves were definitely not something a normal person should know.

And it hit me.

She is an assassin!

…..Just like me.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. **

**Please review let me know what you think.**

**Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sasuke's POV**

How could this be?

How did I not notice that she was an assign as well? Why didn't I hear about her? I'm pretty sure pink hair isn't very common assign or not.

"Stay away from Sakura." I wasn't asking for their permission I was demanding them to. I looked over to my friend Naruto, "Why are you here?" as I barely noticed he was here.

"I was given this task I don't even know this girl." He shrugged. That's right…he has not met her yet.

"Why were you guys given this mission did they say who she was?" I asked going into my assign attitude.

"She is apparently an assign as well," that hit me harder than it should have. "We had to follow her moved for a while, she disappeared for a year or so and she is back all we need to do is follow her."

"hmm…" So my suspensions were true. She shared my life.

"Now if you guys don't mind would you be quiet? I want to listen."

**Sakura's POV**

So we were apparently playing a game called 'Truth or Dare' they had to explain the rules but I understood the game.

"Ino truth or dare?" Tenten asked.

"Truth." Hmm… so she has to say the truth?

"Is it true that you like a certain Kiba?" The dog boy?

"No." hmm… simple enough answer I suppose.

I guess Ino had to choose someone now. "Hinata truth or dare?"

"Dare." She was a brave one, even though she looked so shy.

Ino had an evil look in her face. "I dare you …to …kiss Sakura!" Ino beamed in excitement.

It didn't faze me too much…I've done it before. But Hinata on the other hand look like she was about to get a heart attack.

Both Tenten and Temari began to laugh.

"Well…?" Ino smiled.

"I don't mind" I said in order to comfort her a little more. She nodded.

I began getting closer and closer to her. I could see from the corner of my eye that the other three girls were watching intently.

**Sasuke's POV**

"I dare you to kiss Sakura." What?

"I don't mind." Huh? Has she done this before?

"It looks like they like to experiment." Naruto said as all the boys began to lean in closer to see.

"Hey wasn't she in that school I use to go to with you?"

"Yea. Hinata, you wouldn't remember because you left right after you finished your mission there."

"Well it's not like I'm going to need school. I mean what can they teach me that I didn't already learn?"

I shrugged it off, he had a point. So why was I still in school? Oh right.

"Which reminds me…why are you still there?" he asked what I just thought.

I can't leave her. "I don't know…I still haven't finished my mission."

Then I saw Sakura moving in closer and closer to Hinata and we all stopped talking. I don't know why but all my body heat started rushing south, if you know what I mean.

"This is kinda hot." Idiot, but I had to admit…. It was kind of a turn on.

**Sakura's POV**

I placed my lips on hers and she closed her eyes, I shut them after her. I felt her tension disappearing.

"You have to use tongue." Ino said.

"what?" Hinata mouthed through my lips.

Oh well, I thought to myself. I forcefully opened her mouth and threw a blanket over our heads.

"Pretend like we are still kissing" I whispered. She nodded. We started rolling around like wild animals. If I was out I would think that we were taking each others close off. She laughed quietly and I smiled at her.

Once we untangled ourselves we were laughing to ourselves. They looked at us with widened eyes.

"How was it?" they asked so curious to know.

"You want to know?" I asked in a seductive voice. They nodded.

I smirked. "Then kiss each other. I'm not kissing another girl tonight." I said as I sat down back at my place.

They winded but kept the game going.

Just then I sensed something coming.

After that everything happened in a flash. The back of the house just blew up pieces of glass, rocks, and all sorts of things were flying. Before I knew it I was being protected, by Sasuke Uchiha.

He was hovering over me and I couldn't help but blush. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to treat your knight and shining armor?" he smirked.

The explosion ended and he got up and I followed. I looked around to find the men I was beating up earlier protecting my friends…yea my friends.

They all seemed to be blushing madly.

"Let's discuss this somewhere else why don't we?" The man with brown hair tied in a ponytail that was hovering over the blushing Tenten said.

They each picked up the girls in the bottom of them and carried them on their backs. Sasuke tried to pick me up, yea right! He has a lot to explain.

"I can walk thanks." I said a little ruder than I intended.  
He gave me a pained face and I automatically regretted the words that left my lips.

We went into a hideout I had no idea existed. The girls looked kind of scared.

"What's going on Sakura?" Ino asked worried.

"It's ok…nothing will happen to you guys." They nodded.

I turned to face the guys. "Would any of you guys care to explain this?" I began, but didn't let them interrupt just yet.

"Why are you four following me? Why did someone just blew up Ino's house?"

"We were given a mission to protect you. You were being targeted, and now so are your friends."

I flinched…how could I bring them into this?

"You can no longer push us away Sakura, we need to be there now." I know they were right but…

"Wait. Why are you here Sasuke?" I asked as the thought entered my mind.

"You're kidding right?" The blond said.

"Naruto." Sasuke hissed at him, but I guess he didn't hear.

"Sasuke is one of the biggest names in the assonating business," I looked at Sasuke with pained eyes and he looked back with pained eyes as well. "He is in the same rank as you, aren't you also in the top ranking? One of the best of the bests?"

At that all eyes in the room were on me, but mine stayed on Sasuke's eyes that turned form pained to confusion and shocked.

"You- you kill people?" Ino asked in a wary voice. I nodded.

They all pretended not to pay attention to the tension between me and the Uchiha. Why didn't I hear about him? If he was so famous and strong, why hadn't I heard anything? Oh yea…I left.

"You guys have a chose," the guys were talking to the girls. "you can either join us and we will train you or… you can wait until we finish this and pretend like you never knew any of this."

I walked outside. I couldn't be here right now.

I felt Sasuke walk behind me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked as soon as we were too far for them to hear us.

"Why didn't you?" he shot back.

"So you were just playing with me this whole time? Every moment we have spent together was part of a mission of yours wasn't it?"

I couldn't read him anymore. He was controlling his emotion, something ever assign did.

"Yes." He said and waited for me to say something.

After what seemed like hours I looked him straight in the eye with the coldest stare I've ever felt myself give to anyone.

"Ok… so I guess I have to go back to the corporation tomorrow to sign my registration that I am back into this business."

I saw no change in his expression, but he saw no change in mine either.

"That would be the smartest thing to do at this point." He said with as much emotion as I did, none.

I nodded and began to walk away.

I walked back to the others, expecting for the girls to not to be there anymore or leave when I got there.

"Hey Sakura." They greeted me when I walked in.

"What are you guys still doing here?"

"We weren't going to leave you duh!" Ino said as she ran over to me to give me a hug.

"You've been my best friend since our tipper years! I can't abandon you like this."

"That's right." Tenten agreed.

"Yea you are our friend now and friends look out for each other." Temari said.

"Hai!" Hinata said.

I felt so much love that it almost broke through my emotionless mask.

"You guys know you could get hurt…or killed."

They all nodded. "We are willing to risk it." Ino said. I felt a twinge at my heart.

"Well it looks like we are going to have to spend the rest of our lives with you guys." Tenten said.

"What?" I almost spat at her.

"Yea …we are dropping out of school to train with you guys and sign up on the thingy."

"What about your guy's family's?" they couldn't' be serious.

Suddenly the whole mode in the room changed.

"I'm an orphan…" Tenten said looking down with pained eyes, "but I'm ok… so I can go." she forced a smile and I had to give her credit for that.

"My parents died last year" Hinata looked like she was about to cry. "It's just me now so I can go too."

"My parents are drugies that don't care whether I come back to their home or not. They would prefer for me to leave then stay so I'm good." Temari said.

"You already know my story Sakura." Ino said. I didn't know that they were ….so like me.

"Ok…. Then we should all go pack our things and prepare to leave by tonight." They were all paying attention to me talking now.

"Only pack what is necessary the trip will be long so make sure to bring food and money. The only close you will need are the ones that you are most comfortable with. Make sure that you bring your ID and bring comfortable shoes. Do not, and I repeat, **do not** tell anyone where you are going. You must remember now that you know and have accepted to be a part of this you will not be allowed associate with others unless its absolutely necessary and cannot tell them what you are."

They still paid close attention to me as if I held their freedom in my hands.

"I don't need to tell you that you have to be physically strong…but also emotionally. You will eventually carry blood in your hands. If you cannot handle that you will need to work on it. And finally **everyone **will need to pull there on wait here."

With that my long speech was over. I began to head out.

"We will meet back here in exactly one hour and a half."

How did things get this complicated? I came back here to escape it all, and yet it caught back up with me. I guess you can't run from your past forever. I sighed.

I need to pack.

**Sasuke's POV**

Things just got too hectic.

"Sasuke?" my brother came in.

"Yes?" I said as I was packing.

"Have you finished your mission yet?"

I explained everything that had just happened to him.

"Ah…I see. I knew there was something different about her." He chuckled. He is so …weird to say the least. He was one of the most feared assigns and yet…he acted like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Well it seems we should be heading back anyways. I will travel with you all." He said and walked out the door.

It's not that I didn't want him to come …it's just… well, how can I put this? Ah, yes. You see we don't communicate very well…that's the best way I can put it.

It seems like everyone was here waiting for us.

"Everyone," I announced. "This is my brother Itachi, he will be traveling with us."

With that we were off.

I looked at Sakura who only looked at me and gave me a slight nod and began to walk away from me.

I really hope she understands why I said what I did.

We were traveling in the woods; it was barely 8pm…this is when things got dangerous.

As if on cue 5 rogue's stood in front of us with their weapons already out.

Here we go again.

"Hand over your money," they eyed the girls "and your women."

Oh no he didn't!

**What will Sasuke do now? **

**What did you think? Review please and thank you. **

**Hope you all enjoyed. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sakura's POV**

This these weaklings honestly demand us to go over there?

'And your women'? is he serious?

"Excuse me, who the hell do you think you are ordering us around like that?" Ino said as if reading my mind.

"Hmpf! You obviously don't know who we are…or I should say what we are." You're kidding right?

I was about to say something when they interrupted me. "Let's not make this harder on yourselves, you can either come with us and we will treat you nice….or we will take you by force and make sure you experience pain, which will it be?"

It seemed like all of us girls had the same things running through our mind we all jumped like wild animals ready to pounce but were held back by the guys.

"Let go!" I yelled at Sasuke who was holding me a little too tight.

"No."

"I'm going to rip your head off!" I heard Tenten scream, but Neji was holding her back too.

"Like we would ever leave them for people as ugly as you guys!" Ino screamed, but was being held by Sai.

I looked over to Hinata who shocked me because she had a mad look on her face, but remained silent.

"I'll make sure you feel pain alright! Let me go!" Temari screamed as Shikamaru held her.

"Looks like our girls are very ….lively." Itachi said.

"If you don't let me go Sasuke, I will hurt you too! Now let go!" I said while trying to scrim my way out of his grasp.

"No." he said, but it sounded like he was thinking about something.

Itachi spoke again then. "If you girls don't mind why don't we take care of them?"

The guys released us and said in harmony, "Stay." They didn't ask, they commanded. Each of us pouted, crossed our arms, and sat down Indian style.

We watched as each of them took on their enemy.

I mostly focused on Sasuke, but when he caught me staring at him I kept my gaze at him and turned it to Itachi nonchalant as if it just happened to be a coincidence that our eyes met.

Once the battle was over we began to walk away from them as if we didn't care, but truth be told we were kinda…well pissed to say the least.

They were literally calling us possessions, and expecting us to just go over to them.

"Ok, all of you guys pair up in groups of two. Scout the area and find some wood to burn. We will meet back at the spot over there next to the river." Itachi said, he seemed like a natural born leader.

We all began walking our different ways, I didn't even bother to see who was my 'traveling partner.'

"Are you mad?" Sasuke's voice came in behind me; I hid the sensation that ran down my spine, pleasure. I hated it, a tear wanted to come out, but I was better than that.

"No." I simply said. Hoping he wouldn't talk to me anymore.

**Sasuke's POV**

She is so hard headed!

I began to pick up firewood as we walked.

"Sssooo…" I said trying to start conversation.

"You don't have to talk to me." she said in one of the coldest tone's I've heard her talk in. Maybe she really as good an actor as I heard.

I mean I thought I knew her, but look where we are.

"Are you telling me you don't want to talk to me?"

"No…I'm just saying that I don't want you to talk to me out of pity." She said the last word with so much acid that it hurt me a little.

"Why would I pity you?" I asked.

She sighed and said, "Look if you think what you told me back at the forest about you not caring and that everything you did for me didn't matter to you, that it was just a mission. If you think that I cared about what you said, or that it hurt me. Then you're wrong." She turned to look at me straight in the eye.

"You had no affect on me. Don't think that you hurt my feeling or whatever because you didn't. An assign is trained to leave all emotion behind, including love or lust. It's not like you broke my heart or anything." She said everything with a straight face. She was so good at hiding all her emotions that I didn't even know if the smile's that I received from her were real or fake now.

"Ok, I was just making sure." I said and began walking in front of her. I was not as good as she was controlling these feelings.

**Sakura's POV**

I wonder how they would react to my return. Would they disown me? I sighed as I already knew the answer to that.

We finally met back at the river were everyone else were waiting for us.

We dropped our woods there and Itachi lit them on fire.

He got out a guitar and began to play a song.

"Oh My God!" all of us girls said at the same time.

"We love this song!" we said in unison.

"We'll I can't do all the parts on my own. Would you guys like to help me out?" He asked the guys.

Just then Sasuke brought out his guitar out, Neji took out some small sets of drums, and I mean **small.** Could he even play with those things?

And they began again. Me and the other girls began to sign.

"So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating. And the soul reason i keep believing,  
and we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh."

I closed my eyes and continued to sing ignoring everyone else.

"hey hey, beautiful, the sunshine shines oh oh so bright, aight."

When the song was coming to an end I realized I was the only one singing now.

And when the song came to an end everyone was quiet. I wondered if my voice was really that bad, they all stared at me with a weird expression.

Then out of nowhere, "That was amazing!" the girls cheered. Huh?

"I didn't know you could sing like that Sakura!" Ino screamed as she came to hug me."

"Umm…thanks…?" I said a little confused.

"Well that's enough fun for today." Itachi said. "Get your sleeping bags and tents out." He said.

Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten mouths fell. "What! No one told us about a sleeping bags and tents!"

I took mine out and was preparing it when Naruto and Sai were complaining about something. I decided this was dumb and picked up my sleeping bag and tent to move away from them. Just then they came even closer to me and I couldn't move back I was at the edge of the river.

Naruto pushed Sai and he ended pushing me.

My eyes widened. I let out a small gasp.

Sasuke came in time to catch me, but not my sleeping bag or tent.

"No." I said extending my arm to my sleeping bag and tent as if it would come back to me.

I turned around with fire in my eyes. "I'm going to kill you." I said and Sasuke released me.

I ran to them and the stood very still, probably in shock. "Arg! Die! Cha!"

I left them both with purple eyes and multiple purple bruises.

Hinata offered to help Naruto with his injuries, and Ino with Sai's. I was still pretty ticked.

"Ok, well it looks like we have no other choice, we are going to have to share." Every one instantly became tense. "Of course by 'we' I mean everyone but me. It would not be very appropriate for anyone, if you understand." And with that he went in his tent.

We all looked at each other.

"Well Hinata will share a tent with me because she is helping me with my wounds." And with that they both entered Naruto's tent.

"Same here." Sai said and Ino followed him in the tent.

Temari made her way into any tent. She just happened to go into Shikamaru's tent.

"What the hell!" Shikamaru said.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Temari said back in a scary voice.

"N-no…" And with that she went inside and he followed.

"Troublesome women." He said before going in.

"Looks like your with me then." Neji said to Tenten, who blushed a little.

"Ok…Thank you." She said as she followed him inside.

"Don't mention it. Literally, don't mention it, ever." Wow…chill much.

"O-ok…." Good luck..you're going to need it with this one.

That's when it hit me. I was going to be left with …with….

"Are you coming or not?" Sasuke said.

"No!" I said got my bag and began walking away.

"Where are you going to go then?"

"None of your freaking business!" I'm pretty sure that everyone was able to hear our little 'conversation.'

"Stop being such a drama queen!"

**Itachi's POV**

Wow, last time I remember they were really close. I mean **really **close.

And now she is screaming at him. What did you do this time little brother? Gosh, can't you just be happy for once in your life?

I continued to listen. "Sop being such a drama queen!" I heard my brother say.

Bad move little brother, I thought while shaking my head in disproval, have I thought you nothing?

I thought what the hell and pecked and eye out so I was able to see.

And then.

'Slap!'

Wow. You could even hear that thing before it made contact with his skin. It made his face shift sideways and left a big red mark one his face! I couldn't help but laugh a little.

What will you do now little brother? If it were any other girl I know you would have killed her, but …what about this one?

**Sasuke's POV**

She…she… she SLAPED me!

I turned to glare at her, but it looked like she wasn't about to apologies.

"Don't fucken talk to me like that! You don't know me! So stop acting like you do!"

"Get your fucken ass back over here!" I said as she began to walk away.

"I'm sorry I don't listen to ass wholes. Stop bugging me." and she turned around and began to walk away.

"Sakura!" I screamed, no girl has ever laid a hand on me without getting it broken off.

"Why don't you just stop already before I kick your ass!" She sounded mad. Like I cared.

"If I remember correctly I won last time."

"If **I **remember correctly I was going easy one you! Don't assume you can beat me when you don't even know my potential!"

"Fine! I challenge you."

"Are you serious?"

"What are you scared?"

"Hmm as if! You're on …lets go"

She began to walk away again. "Follow me." she said and I followed.

She took me to a field and stood in a fighting stance I didn't see her use before.

"I won't lose to you."

**Sakura's POV**

"Don't be a sore loser when you lose." I'm going to knock you down a few feet Uchiha.

He ran towards me and threw a fist flying directly to my face, so predictable Sasuke. I moved my head to the side and grabbed his hand to twist it. Apparently he was expecting this as well and tried to knee me in the gut.

Hmm not bad, not bad at all, but now good enough. I jumped and landed on his knee that was meant to kit me. I smiled in satisfaction when I saw his eyes widen.

Then I send my knee hurdling toward him. And got him straight at his jaw and he went back. He managed to regain his balance at the end thought by doing a back flip and landing on his knees. Not good enough. I ran to him and he stood up. I jumped and attacked from above. I thought I had a sure hit on him, but he caught my feet. No way am I going to let you gain control.

I caught my balanced with my hands as I was hanging up-side down and send my other feet hurdling toward his head again.

He couldn't' stop this one. He jumped out of the way and I was on my feet and attacking before he could register what was going on.

"I'm not one of the most feared killers for nothing I said as a slid down and appeared behind him.

I jumped on top of him having my feet on his shoulders. He looked up in surprise but I wasn't going to let him think of a comeback.

I wrapped my feet around his neck and dived down. Before my head hit the floor I placed my hands above them to catch me and break my fall. Then with a quick motion I put my strength on my feet and carried the Uchiha with me.

I threw him to a tree with full force and he made a huge dent on it. I thought he passed out.

"I win." I said, he didn't he touch me.

I turned my back on him and began to walk away.

Before I knew it he was behind me, what? How did I not hear him?

"There is a reason why people don't turn their backs on my until I'm 100% dead." He said with a smile on his perfectly smooth lips. Wait! Ah! Concentrate!

He knocked me down on my back .I let out a moan of pain escape my lips. I opened my mouth to find Sasuke hovering over me staring at me curiously.

My heart beat was beating so hard and fast that I could have sworn he could hear it.

"S-Sasuke…" aw great! Again with the stuttering!

His smile quickly turned mischievously.

"Sakura." He said my name and it made my face feel hot. So this was the power of the Sasuke, I have heard stories about him in his short time in that school.

"Get of m-"

I was cut off when I felt his lips on mine. My eyes stared into his; they were full of excitement and lust. I could see the reflection of mine on his and they were the same.

I closed my eyes slowly and my lust took over. My hands wrapped themselves on his neck and I began to drag him down closer to me.

I felt his smile on his lips, and he began to kiss me with even more passion as he wrapped his hands around my waste and neck to pull me closer to his body.

Then he did something that made chills run all over my body. He….

**I know I know I'm such a bitch for doing that. . **

**You want to know what he did? You want to know how far they will go and what will happen?**

**You'll have to wait for the next one xD**

**Hop you all enjoyed it!**

**Reveiew! Or else I won't publish the next one until a very long time. Yes I'm evil (-,…,-) haha thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: When the words are Italicized and bold like "**_**this" **_**it is inner Sakura talking. Just making sure you don't get lost. Ok let's begin.**

**Sakura's POV**

Then he did something that made chills run all over my body. He licked the bottom of my lip slowly and tenderly, begging for me mouth to let his wild tongue in. My whole body shivered in delight and I couldn't hide it. I felt his lips turn up into a smirk and his hands started roaming freely on my body.

His big, masculine hands.

_**No!**_My inner voice said as I was letting him take control of me.

_**You have to fight it! You know he is just using you! That's what he is, he is a seducer! Fight!**_

I pushed him off of me and my breath became wild. My pants were not slowing down anytime soon.

He looked at me with curiosity in his features.

"Why?" he asked as if he was really confused, but I know he wasn't.

"Because I finally figured out how you work, what your good at. Especially when it comes to girls. You seduce them, you make them want you and then you kill them right?"

His expression suddenly became dark, hard, and cold. His lips formed a thick line, and I couldn't help but feel guilty for some reason.

"You really think so little of me?" He whispered as if I had just hit a nerve, but it sounded like he was talking to himself.

He began to walk away. I reached my hand out and hoped he would take it in his. Why did he make me feel this way? So…vulnerable. I have had men beg and grovel on their knees for their life and I had felt nothing as I killed them.

Yet…he makes me feel everything. I hate it.

I sat there with my arms stretched toward him begging silently for him to return. He did not. I finally put my hand down and picked myself up.

'Great going' I thought to myself.

_**Hey now don't get mad at me. I just thought it but you did it.**_

'So now it's my fault! You know what? Never mind I don't have time for this.'

I knew I had to apologize I ran back to the camping sight. I knew everyone was already asleep.

I stepped inside the tent trying to apologies to Sasuke.

His back was turned to me. I knew he was mad.

I bit the left side of my lower lip. "U-um….Sasuke?"

"Yes?" His voice was empty of any emotion. It was like looking at a mirror, and it stung.

"I… I mean ….what I said back then I didn't mean it I was … mad. I'm sor-"

"Do not tell me you're sorry. You meant every word you said back there. Do not pity me, if you felt like you hurt my feelings then just stop talking, I don't your apology." With every word he said it was like he was pushing a knife through my chest. Every words cut deeper and all I could do was stare. He didn't even look at me and I was glad he didn't.

**Sasuke's POV**

**Morning**

We had to wake up at 4am to continue our journey. By the time I woke up Sakura was already getting ready. What the hell?

I was staring at her as she was removing her shirt. Maybe she thought I was still asleep.

"Morning." Or maybe not.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing obviously."

"Well no duh captain obvious., I meant why are you doing it in front of me?" It came out worse then it should, it came out more like I was appalled or something.

"Fine. Turn around then." I felt like she was insulted, looks like she isn't as good as everyone says she is.

We began walking into our **long **journey again. Why couldn't we just take a cab or something?

"How much longer is it?" Ino complained.

"We should be there by tonight if we hurry, but if don't probably another day." Itachi answered.

It's taking a lot longer than I expected but I guess I should have known. We have 4 untrained humans with us.

**9pm**

We finally made it.

"Are we there yet?" Ino complained again.

"Yes, Ino we are there, stop asking." Sakura answered. Her voice kind of surprised me because she was quiet the whole trip.

We went in front of the main gate.

"What? This can't be it. There is nothing here."

"Well of course not you don't honestly expect it to be wide in the open do you?" Shikamaru replied.

"Ooohhh."

Itachi went in front of the scanner and placed his eye on it.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Ino was getting a little too excited.

I saw Sakura roll her eyes. And she bit the left side of her lower lip. To anyone else it would look like a normal movement, but for some reason to me it was much more. I felt her tension, no matter how good she was at hiding it.

It seemed like no one else noticed it.

We were then allowed entrance in. The floor below began to open up and turned into stairs that lead us down to the assassins' community.

All the girls besides Sakura had an unsure expression on their faces. Everyone stood still for what seemed like forever.

Sakura was the one to lead the way.

I walked behind and I got a txt.

'Met me right after this, I think it's time you knew why Sakura disliked you.' Ino

Things are going to get a lot more complicated from now on. I don't think they know what they just got themselves into.

**Sakura's POV**

I guess I'm going to find out how mad my teacher is.

Once we got to the bottom I saw the girls mouth's drop. I smiled inwardly. I missed this place I had to admit. I stared at the green, green grass and felt the nice chill of air that surrounded me. My eyes beamed when I saw the lake again.

It's been too long since I've been here.

It sparkled even thought there was no sun here.

"Welcome back Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai." The security then turned to look at me with a grin.

"So you finally decided to return, eh beautiful?" he gave me a wink.

I stepped closer to him. "Yea I finally returned, but not for you." With that I punched him straight in the face.

I began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Tenten called after me.

"I have some business to take care of see you guys around."

With that I left,

I stood in front of the man who raised me.

"It's been a while, Sakura." He said and I could already feel the sorrow in his words.

"Yes, it had been, Kakashi."

**Sasuke's POV**

"Ok, so what's the story?" I asked Ino.

"Do you remember your childhood?" I winced as I remembered the memory's I tried to repress.

"I try very hard not to."

"Well maybe you should start. Sakura is in it."

My heart thumped unevenly. "What?"

"Don't' you remember a little girl with pink hair? Come on that kind of hair color isn't even normal!"

I remember a little girl I use to play with, but that couldn't be…could it?

"A little girl who you use to play with everyday. You went to her house everyday and played in her back yard." She paused thinking about something. "The one who you didn't go to her birthday, and never returned?"

My body felt weak. It was the same girl, but ….she was normal! How did she-?

"Why didn't you come back?" Ino looked pained.

Before I could talk she cut me off again.

"You know, she lost her parents that day." What? My heart began to hurt.

"Her parents were killed, they didn't tell her that then of course, she was too young. But with time she figured it out. But she could never understand why you left her, with so much pain. She cried herself to sleep everyday on the couch waiting, hoping, praying you would come back. You never did. Eventually she gave up on you all together and decided to change her life. I didn't know this was what she meant but, you should understand better than anyone."

I never knew, and I can't say I don't blame her for hating the way she did.

"Do you remember now?"

"Yes. Thank you." With that I left.

I had to explain to her why I left. Would she even care?

Just then I spotted her sitting near the river. With that I ran to her.

**Sakura's POV**

It was nice talking to him again. Although I did think that he would be a lot madder, but he looked more hurt than anything. I didn't want him to feel that way.

I went and sat on the edge of the river. I really missed this place.

Before I had the time to think I felt someone's arms around me and their lips crashed with mine. What the hell?

I saw who it was and my anger instantly flared.

I pushed him off and before he had the chance I slapped the living crap out of him. How dare he!

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Don't fucken touch me! I don't belong to you!"

"Yes. You do."

**Dun dun dun!**

**Hope you all enjoyed sorry for taking out so late, I didn't have time .**

**Review! Thank you. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sakura's POV**

"Yes. You do." He said so sure of himself.

"Excuse me?" my temper was getting the better of me.

"You know that our fight was nothing, you didn't really break up with me. I knew you would come back for me. It's ok, I'm not mad."

I was so angry I thought steam was going to come out of my ears!

"It is over! I wanted to break up with you the first day we got together you man hore! And I would never come back to you! For your information I don't waste my time on people who only waste my time."

"Please," he said rolling his eyes, like he didn't believe what I had just said. "I know that you were dying without me. I'm like your whole world. It's ok to admit it don't be shy."

That's it. I put all my strength into my right arm and charged. "Shut the FUCK up!" I screamed as I my blow made him fall down on his ass.

"You bitch!"

**Sasuke's POV**

Who the fuck did this guy think he was? When I was about to scream her name out this weird guy with wolf-like eyes just kissed her!

I was glad thought that she pushed him away. Looks like she was just as mad as I was.

"You bitch!" I said while charging to attack her.

I caught his fist with my hand.

I looked at him with a cold expression that meant he was about to die.

"Who the fuck are you?" He screamed.

"I'm sorry I don't introduce myself first."

"Hn." He said with a grin. "My name is Kiba. Now who the hell are you?"

I heard Sakura gasp as she saw me. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." His grip on his fist quickly weakened and his face became pale. I grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked behind me.

"Who is she to you?" Kiba asked.

"Are you two together?" his anger was apparent, he kept going. "I'm not letting you take her away, she is mine! I don't think she said you were her boyfriend, so why don't you go somewhere else and mind your own business."

"He-" I cut Sakura off.

"Actually I am her boyfriend. So why don't you back off before I make you." I said as my eyes began to flare with anger.

"W-what? No you aren't! Right Sakura?"

"Tch! Yes her is!" Sakura screamed at him, wow…she really is a good actor.

"Then why didn't you say that in the beginning?" Wow he is persistent get a clue, she doesn't like you!

"Because you didn't give me time to talk! I told you I don't like you at all, I didn't come back for you, and I don't feel anything for you, I never did!"

"Fine. I'll leave. But this isn't over." With that he left.

It was quiet for a long time. It felt nice though.

"Ummm….thank you, Sasuke. You really didn't have to do that." She said not looking at me.

"Yes I did." With that she turned to face me. "I can't just leave a damsel in distress now can i? What kind of man will I be if I did that?" That made her smile and I smiled back in return.

"I said it before didn't i? Your wish, my command."

Her smile slowly began to fade, but she quickly turned it into a fake smile, I didn't like it.

"I have to go Sasuke, but thank you." She bowed and left. I didn't understand why. Was it something I said? I shrugged it off and began to walk back home.

**Sakura's POV**

He is such a jerk! I can't believe this. Why would he tell me that, did he know that it would affect me like this? I felt my eyes get watery.

A-am…am I crying? No…impossible. My arm went to my check only to find what I thought I had gotten rid of a long time ago. My teeth clenched together and my arms turned to fists. I can't believe I'm letting him affect me like this! I feel like punching something!

I walked in front of my house.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I saw Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari.

"Well…you see." Tenten started.

"Ok um Sakura we don't have a place to stay coming here we should have thought about where we would stay." Temari said.

"To make a long story short we don't have a place to stay and we were wondering if we could stay here with you?" Ino asked giving me the puppy eyes that she did.

"You guys don't need to use the puppy eyes on me." I said laughing. "You can stay."

They all ran to me and hugged me tight. "Thank you Sakura!" they sang.

"Now come on I bet you guys are hungry."

"It's like you can read my mind!" Temari said, they all got their bags and cam inside.

"We will figure out how we will sleep once we finish eating." I said and they all nodded.

Once we were done eating we watched TV.

"By the way Sakura, how can you afford a house? You're not even 18 yet." Ino asked.

"Well you see we have different rules here, for one you can own a house as long as you are 11 and have the money for it. I paid this house off a while ago, I had a lot of missions."

"How much do you get paid for a mission?" Tenten became curious.

"Well it depends how life risky it is. The more chances you have of dying the more they will pay you."

"I want to get a mission!"

"Me too!"

"I'll get one before you do!"

"Want to bet?"  
"Your on!"

"I will get one before all of you!"

I laughed at myself, I really missed being normal for once.

'Your wish, my command.' His voice just rang in my head and it made my heart jump in a weird painful way.

_**Why don't you just admit it?**_

Admit what? There is nothing to admit! Go away!

_**That is not possible and you know what I mean. Now do it. **_

Look I don't need your crap right now! Gosh why does my mind have to be so troubling?

_**That's a good question. You should have an answer for that. But you don't' so tough!**_

Arg!

"What do you think Sakura?" Tenten's voice took me out of my little discussion.

"Huh? Sorry I didn't catch that."

"Don't you think that we can make a perfect match with the guys?"

Something tugged my heart. "What do you mean?"

"Like there is one for each of us and they don't seem that bad."

"Y-yea." I said with a forced smile. "See told you!" Tenten said.

"Hey I agree with you, besides they are REALLY cute." Ino squealed.

"So when do we do the test or whatever?" Temari asked.

"Umm not until 3 days, but we have to find out what you weapon of chose is first."

"Oh I know what I want!" Ino squealed.

"No one asked!" Tenten shot back. We all laughed.

"D-do we have to chose a weapon?" Hinata asked.

"Well no you can fight without one if you want." She nodded.

"Enough talk about this, let's talk about boys now!" Ino screamed. We laughed, of course.

**Sasuke's POV**

Me and the boys went to the bar to drink. **(A/N: yes they can drink and it's not illegal) **I needed it that was for sure.

"So what do you guys think about the girls?" Naruto asked.

"They're ok. They aren't completely weak." Neji answered.

"No man! I'm talking about how cute they are." Of course Naruto would talk about that.

Everyone stayed quiet. No would dared to answer.

"Come on you guys can't tell me you didn't think they were hot!" We looked at him.

"I'll admit they are not ugly, but does it matter anyways?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well there are 5 girls and 5 of us."

"Are you suggesting that we involve ourselves with them?" Neji asked.

"Well duh!"

"Our mission was to bring Sakura back, not to take care of her friends who decided to tag along." Well that was another way to put it.

"We should at least help them with their training! Well whatever, you guys can do whatever you want but I am going to help that one girl what's her name? oh yea Hinata! See you guys tomorrow." And with that he left.

"Well I would love to stay here and think about how to hit at the girls but I have things to do tomorrow, goodnight." Shikamaru said while walking away.

"Same here." Neji said and walked away.

That just left me and Sai, I don't like him. So I just left.

I walked into my house.

"Dinner is ready Sasuke." Itachi called from inside the kitchen. He seemed to look after me and the house ever since …..

I sat on the table.

"So how was your day today? Anything new?"

"No…nothing worth talking about. Are you going to have another mission tomorrow?" This was common for him. He usually got loaded with missions.

I looked up and saw a frown on his face. Then it quickly turned into a smile. "Actually I'm taking the whole day off tomorrow to hang out with you. I've been neglecting you too much. I know, I know, your capable of taking care of yourself, but still."

"That sounds pretty good actually." I said taking a bite out of the food. It was quite for a while.

"Alright, if you want you can bring a friend so you won't be completely bored."

'Thank you Sasuke' Her voice just appeared in my head and I didn't know.

"Yea… I think I someone in mind."

"Alright."

**Hinata's POV**

**The next day**

I woke up to see the other girls already preparing breakfast, I got up took a shower and got dressed. When I came back to the kitchen they were almost done and I offered to help.

"Yea can you set the table please?" Sakura answered.

"Ok." I said, gave her a smile, and left to prepare the table.

"So you guys will just go to the training grounds and can only take one person in with you, here is the room each of you are assigned to." Sakura said handed them out. "I am sorry but I will not be able to help anyone today. Make sure to chose the weapon that you are most comfortable with."

We all nodded.

I made my way to the room I was assigned to, when I stepped in I saw Naruto.

"N-naruto?" Oh no…this was the one I think I like.

"Hey, I thought you might need some help." He said while smiling he had an adorable smile.

My face felt hot and I didn't want him to look at me.

"O-oh …yea … t-thank you."

**Temari's POV**

I saw Shikamaru laying in the middle of my training ground.

"Hey! Get your lazy ass off! I need to train!" I said trying to hide the excitement to see him again.

"Is that anyway to talk to the person that is going to help you train?"

He ….what? I blushed and he smiled.

"fine. If you are going to help me then start helping me." I turned around to he wouldn't see my face brighten up with red on my cheeks.

**Tenten's POV**

"Neji? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see him. Out of now where he attacked me.

"What-" I was cut off because I had to s=defend myself. I blocked his punk.

"Good, so you are worthy enough for me to teach you, our first lesson starts …now!" And with that he began to attack me again, but I know he was holding back.

I smiled knowing that he cared enough to take his time to train me. maybe we could even…

**Ino's POV**

Score! I saw Sai standing in the middle of my training ground. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him neck, to give him a sign if you know what I'm saying, wink, wink.

"You're here to help me train right?" I asked him already knowing the answer.

"Umm yes.." he said surprised I already knew.

"Well come on! You have a lot to teach me." I said in a seductive voice. This is going to be fun.

**Sakura's POV**

I wonder how the girls are holding up, I don't' think it should be too hard.

I sighed because no matter how hard I tried I couldn't take my mind off-

"Hey Sakura…" I heard his voice and I turned around with a smile already on my lips, why did I do that?

"Umm yes Sasuke?" it must be about work or something.

"Are you free today?" No way, is he asked me on a date? My hopes were rising.

"Me and my brother want to just relax from work today and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" And my hopes instantly shot down. Well at least I would be with… NO! I must stop. I will go only to prove to myself that he isn't important.

"Ok… sure I'll go sounds like fun."

"Great. Come on he is waiting for us."

With that we began to walk away. I really hope I don't do anything stupid while I'm around him, oh gosh! Why did I say yes?

**Thank you all for reading! **

**I'm so sorry for taking it out late again. I will try harder next time. **

**The next one will be out within the next 5 days!**

**Don't forget to review! Please and thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sakura's POV**

Crap I can't believe I agreed to this. NO! I am a trained killer I do not show weakness in front of my own kind. Besides I'm known for hiding my emotions right?

"So what would you like to eat Sakura?" Itachi's voice came in.

"O-oh …whatever is fine." I gave him a reassuring smile. Even though it was fake I know I had to use it.

"Ok then I will order our food why don't you go accompany my little brother and save our table?" He gave me a reassuring smile as well, nicely played. So this was the famous Itachi Uchiha.

"So…do you and your brother go out a lot?" I asked Sasuke when I got to the table, trying to make small talk.

"Actually, we don't really have time to do much of anything, this will be our first time going out this year to just relax instead of having work."

"That's why I left." I said to myself but didn't notice that I said it out loud until Sasuke answered my response.

"Well, as you can see, it's not as easy to get out as you think. They do send people to look for us, especially if you're strong. They won't let their tools escape them." He said it with hate, sadness, and anger boiled up together. But he was right; we are just tools to them. We are just owned by the government to do their dirty work so everyone else could live their happy and normal life.

I sighed, he was right, why did I even bother, I'm going to receive my punishment in tomorrow. It's not like I expected to get off so easily either, maybe that's why Kakashi's face so pained. I wonder if he knows what will happen to me.

My mind was wondering off, again. Sasuke obviously noticed. He pinched my noise.

"Hey!" I said whiling feeling my face burn red from embarrassment.

He laughed and my short tantrum faded, his voice reminded me of how we use to be. So kind, nice, normal. That's right, he was just acting ….like me.

"Stop letting your mind wonder off like that, aren't you suppose to be a top assassin? Someone could have attacked you and you wouldn't have even known." Of course he would make fun of my skill like that.

"Well for your information I was wide awake, I just didn't stop you because I don't consider you a treat."  
He raised an eye brow in amusement. "Oh? Is that so?" his smirk got wider, he was enjoying my embarrassment.

"Yes really." I said crossing my arms, closing my eyes, and refusing to look at him.

"Then why are you so nervous?" he said with a playful tone, but that's not what bothered me. He sounded awful close to me, I could have sworn I felt his breath on me.

I opened my eyes to find him leaning in on the table, his face only left centimeters between us, the tip of his nose touched my own, and his eyes made me his prisoner, I couldn't escape.

_**Move! **_

_**Do something! **_ My inner voice cried.

_**If you don't he will figure out how you feel whether you want to admit it or not! You have to do something! **_

My natural instincts told me to go into defensive instincts, and I just gave myself away.

My hand went flying upward to his jaw. I made him lean all the way back to his chare. That's when it hit me ' I hit him' and my lips formed a smile.

"Ow!" he complained.

"Sorry but you playboy ways won't get me. Better luck next time." I said sticking my tongue out. I can't even remember the last time I stock my tongue out. When I was small maybe. I felt childish but it felt like I was free.

He smiled at me, "fine I deserved that. But I'll get you next time."

"Go for it!" I challenged.

**Sasuke's POV**

There were times when I felt like she was acting like her normal self around me, but its understandable why I would think like that, she is the best at lying and finding the best face to suit a situation, or so I've heard. I don't know whether to believe her or not, but this right now it feels… right. Like she makes me feel normal for once in my life.

I was about to say something to her when Itachi came back with the food. Way to kill to moment big brother.

"Ok so here we are,, chicken burger for myself, regular burger with extra tomato's for Sasuke and a double cheese burger for you Sakura."

Double cheese burger? Hn… I guess she didn't completely hid herself from me, when that thought crossed my mind I felt a warm mushy feeling in my stomach. I didn't know what it was.

"Thank you." Sakura said with a wide smile. That's the same smile I always saw… so does that mean that the other one's were fake too, or that this is one is the real smile?

"Are you sure you will be able to finish all that?" Itachi gave her a questioning look.

"Trust me she will be done with that before we are done with ours." I said starting to eat.

"Interesting." He said in a low voice and began to eat as well. It made me wonder if he was just talk to himself.

**5 min later**

It was quiet this was how it always was, I didn't mind, and I'm pretty sure they didn't either.

"You guys aren't done yet?" Sakura said disturbing the silence, both myself and Itachi looked up at the same time. Only to find Sakura already don't with her good and staring at us.

"Wow, you sure eat fast," Itachi said laughing. "I've never meet any girl like you. Very interesting indeed."

As soon as we all finished eating we went to a carnival. There was one every 6 month.

"Which one do you guys want to go on?" Itachi asked.

"Let's go on that one!" Sakura said while running towards it.

"Looks like this is her first time coming to a carnival." Itachi said, laughing.

We followed her. She wanted to go on a fares wheel. It was a 4 seated ride, so me and Itachi sat on one end and Sakura in the other. Once it started to go up her face lightened up, and her eyes became soft. Her hair was dancing with the wind and she closed her eyes. She had long eye lashes and plumped lips. Her noise was just right, not too big or small.

I slapped myself mentally. Why am I checking her out?

When she opened them again she was staring at the space before her, we were at the top and it was a beautiful sight. Itachi gave me a little bump with his elbow. I looked up at him with a questioning look.

He motioned me to sit next to her with his head. I shook my head. .

"Sasuke why don't you go see the view over with Sakura?" I gave him a glare.

"Yea come on Sasuke look! It's beautiful. She scooted to the edge and motioned her hand on the seat next to her inviting me to sit next to her. I got up and went to go sit next to her.

"Look!" she pointed to the lights beneath us. I smiled, it gave me a warm smile to share a view like this

with her.

I looked back at Itachi and gave him a thank you smile. He smiled back one of the warmest smiles I've

ever seen. His eyes became soft as well. It's like when we use to be with our parents. The happy times that we shared, but why did he have this expression on his face now?

**It was 8 pm**

"Thank you guys for taking me with you." Sakura said while giving us a warm smile. Is it possible that she

Is this good at acting? I don't think so, but what if she is?

"Don't mention it, I'm just glad I got some time to spend with you and my brother." Itachi said, and there was an awkward silence.

"Well…. I will wait for you over there Sasuke. Have a nice night Sakura." With that he was off.

I turned back to look at Sakura.

"So…umm I had fun." She said.

"y-yeah… me too. Thank you for coming with us." I said a bit weird.

"Thank you for inviting me." She said… and again there was an awkward silence

"Umm… well… uh… good night." I said moving my hands back and forth in an awkward way.

"Umm y-yea… good night."

I stretched my arm to shake her hand and she stretched hers to give me a hug.

"O-oh" I said.

"A-ah.." she said.

Then she stretched her arm out to shake it and I extended mine to hug her.

And then we both began to laugh together at our awkward position.

"Maybe I'll just g-"

I was cut off by my surprise of having her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Thank you for today." I wrapped my hands around her waist when I realized what was going on.

"Don't mention it." And too soon for my disliking she released me. I held my hold on her for a bit longer though, then released her as well before it became weird.

"Sweet dreams." I said as I walked away.

"Yea… swear dreams." She said back. I heard her door open and close.

When I was walking out of her sidewalk Itachi sneaked up on me.

"You were going to shake her hand? Really? Have I though you nothing little brother?" Itachi teased, but he couldn't hide the warmth and happiness in his eyes. I still didn't understand why they got that way.

"Well it was an awkward possession." I replied.

"Oh yes, I know." He laughed and I laughed with him.

"She's a good girl." I said, compaction screaming out of my words.

"I think so." With that he went home. Today was a ….nice day.

**Sakura's POV**

When I got in my house I released a breath I didn't I know I was holding in.

My hand went to my chest, my heart was beating extremely hard and fast. I felt blush creep up on my face.

"That was so cute!" I heard the girls cry in front of me. Of crap I forgot they were here.

"You sure went for it didn't you? That's my girl." Ino said.

"You guys simply belong together." Tenten commented.

"Nice going." Temari approved.

Hinata simply nodded.

"W-what are you talking about? I don't know what you mean. Anyways shouldn't you guys be training or something?"

"No what are you talking about? We already trained in the morning." Ino said seeming very proud of her self.

"Well every assassin here usually trains for at least 24 hours, at least." Her face fell. I wanted to laugh.

"Anyways enough about training guess what!"

She didn't even let any of us speak before she started talking again. "Said kissed me!" she said getting all emotional on us.

"What?"

"No way."

"Where?"

"Lair." I said, and they all stared at me, while Ino glared.

"Why would I be lying?"

"Because he is a trained killer, we don't let ourselves get emotional like that, unless you are going to seduce them then kill them." I said as a matter of fact.

They all gave Ino a questioning look.

"Are you lying to us?"

"Hahaha.." she laughed nervously, "Ok fine I kissed him, but isn't it the same thing?"

"No! it's not!"

"You kissed him?" I started laughing. "And he didn't push you away?"

"No actually he didn't. ok this is how it went. he just looked so cute! So I kissed him and I felt like he was shocked at first but later he began kissing back, then I left telling him I was late."

There was a pregnant silence.

Then we all busted out laughing.

"That's our Ino." Temari said.

"Of course." Ino said taking it as a compliment.

"What about the rest of you? Have any luck with love?"I asked.

"Not really, Neji is all about training." Tenten said pouting.

"Umm… no all business." Temari complained.

"W-well… Naruto is taking me to eat tomorrow…does that count?"

"Yes!" we all said in unison.

"We need to teach you how to act."

"And dress."

"And what to say."

"We have a lot of work ahead of us lady's let's get moving."

"B-but it's already night…why don't we work on that in the morning?" Hinata said.

"She's right. We can help with all that tomorrow, besides I have to go somewhere in the morning so I have to get some sleep."

And with that we all went to sleep.

**4am**

I woke up and all the other girls were still sleeping.

I had to go to a meeting today.

When I got there everyone who is to decide on my punishment was there, including Kakashi.

I kneeled on my on knee with my fist to the ground and my head watching the floor.

"Sakura you have committed a great crime, and your punishment will be decided now."

"She should be banned." A voice said.

"Hold on," I head a familiar voice say, "I don't think it was that serious, maybe we should just let her go up against an opponent if she fails she will be band, if not she stays. No harm done." That's when I realized it was Itachi's voice.

"All who agree say 'I' if you disagree say 'nay'."  
"I"

"I"

"I"

"nay"

"I"

"nay"

"I"

"I"

"nay"

"I"

"Ok then it's settled. Sakura you will have a battle in two days, if you fail or chose to fail, you will be banned from here and we will have no chose but to send someone to kill you, whether you run away or not. Dismissed!"

I sighed, I wonder who I will get.

Doesn't matter I have to get food for the girls and things for Hinata.

It was now 5:30 am I doubt they're awake.

Once I got home they were barely waking up.

"Where you barely coming back? What time did you go?"

"4am." I said.

"What the hell?" Temari said shocked.

"That's usually the time everyone wakes up here."

Once we ate breakfast we began to help Hinata get ready for her 'date'

"Ok let's get to work ladies'."

**Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed! **

**The next one will be out in 5 days.**

**Review please**


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure I look fine?" Hinata asked.

"Of course! You look beautiful! I think Naruto will be able to keep his hands off of you!" At the statement that Ino made Hinata blushed madly.

"W-what should I talk about?" Great she was getting nervous before it started.

"Don't panic, just be yourself." Tenten said.

"I have an idea!" Ino asked with that glow in her eyes that was always a bad sign.

"No!" I said before letting her finish.

Ino pouted. "You haven't even heard what I had to say-"

"I don't care! Knowing you it's a bad idea."

"I want to hear it." Hinata said and Ino sticking her tongue out at me, proving her victory.

I sighed somehow I know that I'm going to get dragged into this.

"Ok so here is my plan I think we should…."

**At the date**

I knew I was going to get involved somehow. -_-

"Ino was it really necessary for m e to come along with you guys?"

"Of course! Now be quiet I'm trying to hear."

"H-hi Naruto." Hey I stutter in front of Sasuke too! Hmm interesting.

"Hey," he said rubbing the back of his head in nervousness. "I've been thinking about you since yesterday… I had a lot of fun. You're really cool to hang out with."

"How cute." the girls said in harmony.

Geez I don't like doing this! That's when I notices that we weren't alone. None of the other girls seemed to notice. There were people not too far from us.

I decided to find out who they were so I snuck out before they could notice. I was behind a tree with a knife on my hands. I took a deep, quiet , breath and peeked at the people before me, it didn't seemed like they noticed my presence.

That's when I really looked at them, it was them! The guys! I began to count, 1, 2, 3, 4. I frowned against my will. He wasn't there. I felt something twist in the pits of my stomach.

Why did I care whether he was there or not. It's not like I liked him or something, but what were they doing here anyways I mean shouldn't they be-

My thoughts were interrupted by a noise made in front of me. The hand that held the knife when flying to the stranger's throat, while he held both his hands on either side of my head.

"Hey Sakura." A cool, sexy, seductive voice said.

"S-Sasuke-" I was caught off by his fingers on my lips.

"Sshh…we don't want them to hear us." My lips felt hot under his touch.

I simply nodded, and he took my hand in his and I looked at him in shock. He just kept pulling me toward away. Truth be told I was glad to be taken out of there, and the fact that we were holding hands wasn't bad either.

Once we were far enough he let go of my hand and it felt empty now. He turned and smirked at me, "So why were you spying on them?"

"Excuse me? I wasn't spying on anyone, I just got dragged along. What about you? What's your excuse?"

"Same. Naruto asked for our help on his 'date' he was nervous or something so he begged us to tag along in the background. I never thought he was get so excited over a girl before."

"Tell me about it, isn't he an assassin too? I would have thought that he wouldn't be interested in any girl."

With that remark Sasuke raised an eye brow, damn! Why did he have to be so hot?

"Oh? So you should love if you're an assassin?"

"Of course not."

"And why not?"

"Well, I don't know, I just don't believe in love."

"Why?" suddenly he got serious.

I just put my hands behind my back and looked at the river in front of us. "well it's just too hard for me to find anyone who is willing to support me, or even stay with me for the rest of my life, I have given up on love way before I even got the chance to experience but it's ok, I'd rather just not go through the pain, I mean I've heard what it does to you. And let me tell you it isn't pretty."

"What if a guy was really dedicated to you, and wanted to stay with you. He could guaranty your safety and his. Would you give him a shot?"

"There is no way anyone can guaranty that." The words hurt just by saying them, knowing that I will not ever experience something more than lust.

"You never know."

"…." I couldn't talk about this anymore.

"So what about bad guys?"

"What do you mean by 'bad guys'? Do you mean like bad boys?"

He shrugged, "I guess you can put it that way."

"Well, actually I love bad boys, but I know the consequences that come with them."

"I see…"

I didn't want to stop hearing his voice just yet. "What about you? What do you think about love?"

"Actually, I think it is out there somewhere…. I'm just not good enough to get it. Or better yet I don't deserve it." With that he turned to look at me. I was leaning on a tree.

"Why not?"

"Well for one," he said getting closer, "I kill people for a living, so I think that might bring up some problems in the future."

"Well what if she was a killer too? Then it would be even wouldn't it?" he smirked.

"Yes, it would be, but it's even harder to get an assassin then it is to get a regular women."

"That's true, so would you date a bad girl? Like a rebel?" is it just me or is he extremely close to me?

"Well that depends," he said only inches away, and my breath became raged.

"O-on what?" I managed to say.

"Does this 'rebel' just happen to have pink hair, and green eyes?" he said with his lips barely touching mine. My mind felt dizzy.

Before I knew it his lips crushed mine with force. He was nowhere near gentle with me.

At first I was shocked so my lips stood still. Then my hands wrapped around his neck and I couldn't stop myself from kissing him back with as much force as I could. I felt him smirk against my lips. He pushed my body against the tree and I let out a small moan, his lips began to travel down my jawbone to my neck. I took this chance to catch my breath. Before we knew it we were on the floor fighting for dominance. I was on top kissing him, then he rolled me over with him hovering over me.

His hands traveled down to my waist and hugged me tightly while his lips began to beg for an entrance in. I was about to grant him permission, when I heard the girls.

"Sakura! Where did you go? Are you here?"

Both of us froze under their voices. He was still hovering over me and I couldn't help but laugh a little at our situation. He looked at me and laughed along with me.

"They aren't here, let's go." I heard Temari say.

Once we were sure they weren't there anymore he rolled of me.

We were not staring at the sky, but I hated the space between us, so I decided to close it. I scooted myself next to him and he wrapped his hands around me, which surprised me.

We were both trying to even out our breathing.

"So you like bad boys?" he laughed.

"So you like rebels?" and I laughed with him.

"Sakura…. I need to tell you something." He said in a serious voice so I looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"I know why you hated me."

My heart beat felt like it stopped. I know he sensed my disturbance.

"I want to tell you why I wasn't there when you needed me." I couldn't look at him, but he continued. "You see the day I was suppose to go to your birthday, my parents were murdered. I didn't go because I left, after that day my brother explained why and how they dies. Apparently they were assassins back in their young days and were being targeted. I decided then that I would avenge them, I want to kill the man that killed them. So I left and I didn't tell you anything. I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't know that you lost your parents as well, I never meant to hurt you." His grips on my tightened.

From the corner of my eye I saw him staring at me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him now.

"No…don't apologies. I guess I never really gave you a chance to apologies. I didn't know that you went through the same thing as me. I'm sorry."

His hands found my face, he put his hands on either sides of my face. "I swear I will never hurt you like that again. I will protect you. Can you let me in?"

I thought about what he just said. I know that he hurt me deeply, but it wasn't really his fault. I do believe that he can protect me, but the really question is can I let him in?

"Can…can I try? I can't promise you that I will be the perfect girl friend, or that I will be able to tell you I love you, or even that I can show you how I really feel. But ….can you be patient?"

"I will wait to the end of the earth if it means I could hold your hand."

"Ok….then I will hold on to your hand as long as you stay by my side." I said, finally looking up at him. His hand reached up to remove a tear that I didn't know was there.

"Please don't cry." He said with sorrow in his voice.

"I'm sorry." I said lifting my hand up so I could remove any that were left, but he caught my hand in his and brought his other hand to wipe the rest of my tears.

He looked at me straight in the eyes to whole time he wipes away my sorrow.

Then he brought his face close to mine and whispered, "Don't apologies." And kissed me. I thought the kiss was going to be rough like last time, but it was the opposite. He kissed me slow and passionate.

When he parted our lips he told me it was getting late and he should walk me home. "Wait." He said as I started walking, I turned around to look at him. "Yes?"

"I know it's a little late and everything, but…I want to make it official. Would you like to be my girl friend?"

"No."

His face fell it looked tormented, and I bit my lower left lip. I wanted to burst out laughing.

"I would love to be your girl friend." I said as I went over to him to kiss his cheek. "Was there ever a doubt in your mind?"

He grinned at me. "Well maybe just a little."

He walked me to the front of the door.

"I will see you tomorrow." I said and turned around.

But I felt a hand grab my wrist. "Do you really think I'll let you go without giving me a good night kiss?" I felt blush creep over my cheeks. And his lips were on mine faster than I could comprehend. I closed my eyes. Too soon for my enjoyment our lips parted.

"Good night." He said walking away. Well what else would you expect from a bad boy?

I walked in the house and got ambushed.

"Where were you?"

"Was That Sasuke right now?"

"Did he just kiss you?"

"You wouldn't believe what happened on Hinata's date!"

"Are you two going out?"

"Wow wow wow, slow down lady's. I was with Sasuke. Yes the person right now was Sasuke and he did kiss me. Let me guess the guys were there too? Yea I know that's the reason I left in the first place, and I just ran into Sasuke. And yes, we are going out."

Squeals, congratulations, and cheers were filling the air.

"That's great! Now we all have boyfriends."

That's right, wait what?

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yea! We ran into them, like you said, and they asked us if we wanted to try going out, because it looked like fun. Since we were watching how happy Hinata and Naruto were. It's all thanks to you Hinata!"

Wow you sure miss a lot when you're not spying on someone.

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but have you guys forgotten that your placement match is tomorrow? And if you fail you won't be allowed in and you won't be allowed to see them anymore?" the room went dead quiet, wow I sure know how to ruin a moment.

"I forgot about that!" Ino freaked out.

"Relax I'm sure you'll do fine, but we should go to sleep soon, I have my match tomorrow too. And I have no idea who I will be against." I sighed. I can't lose. I won't.

"Ok."

The lights went out.

If love is wrong, then is hate right?

I closed my eyes. Please don't haunt me anymore; mom, dad I know who killed you, I will avenge you.

**Thank you all for reading! **

**I know I know it's been a while I'm sorry, I had writers block .**

**Make sure you review! Please and thank you. Until next time have a nice rest of the day. =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sakura's POV**

Today is the day that we are either allowed the permission to stay, or we get killed.

I wonder how much the girls actually trained. I sighed knowing it was too late anyways.

"Are you all ready?" I called out to the girls who were getting ready to fight. I told them to put on some of my fighting cloths so they can move more freely and have a higher chance of passing.

"We're almost done, five more minutes they called out." Honestly how long does it take them to change?

**10 min later**

Five minutes huh? Is that what a normal girl is like?

"Ok we are done." Ino came out shouting all proud of herself. It looks like she spend a lot of time getting pretty. Her hair was pulled back into a long pony tail and her bangs cover half of her face **(A/N: her bangs are really long.) **she even took time to do her make-up perfect. I sighed of course some things just don't change.

"Ok well now we have to hurry because we are now 5 min late, and they take attendance pretty serious here." As soon as I was done talking I began to run. "Hurry up and follow me."

When I looked back all their faces fell, I laughed inwardly and continued to run. "If you don't pass you will never see the guys again!" I shouted and they began to run. I don't need to tell them that they will also be killed too, not yet.

We arrived there with 10 minutes late

"What…..the…..hell!" Ino said trying to catch her breath in between every word.

"I thought we were going to be late?" Tenten accused putting her hands on her hips.

"Well we were actually late, but no one is here. I don't understand."

"The time was pulled back an hour due to certain circumstances." I heard Sasuke's voice come in.

I turned around to find no other then my prince charming right in back of me. "What?"

"Didn't you get the memo?"

"No!" all the girls in the back complained.

"Well think about it this way, now you have 50 min to relax." Shikamaru said coming in behind Sasuke, from the corner of my eye I saw Temari blushed. That's right this was the first time Shikamaru would see her in that outfit.

Wait. This is the first time Sasuke is seeing me in this outfit. With the thoughts running across my mind I felt a tint of red creep over my cheeks. His hands moved up to touch my cheeks and they were burning up.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." I smiled at him. "I'm just kind of nervous." Of being around you.

His face got serious. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine, no matter who it is." He was trying to reassure me, even though I knew they would chose someone above normal strength for me.

"Yea…." I wonder if my master, Kakashi, will come to see me.

It was finally time It was decided the order of each match.

**Hinata**

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**Ino **

**Sakura **

I was would be the last one to fight. I didn't like it, the suspense was killing me.

"Good luck Hinata!" The girls were screaming from our own private stage. We were ordered to stay their until our match was up.

"By the way Sakura," Temari began. "How does this work?"

"Well you will be given a certain test; it won't involve fighting any one. You just have to prove your skills, but every match will be different."

"Ok…so whatever Hinata does we will not do correct?""

"Yes, how did training go with your guys? I know you didn't have much time, but you should have learned something at least."

"Well we learned the basics."

"Well that should be enough…we will see how Hinata handles things."

Just then the guys stepped in the room.

"We were allowed permission to stay with you guys, until the final decision." Neji said, how is possible for someone as stiff as him to be with someone as happy and loving as Tenten?

"Come on Hinata! You can do this!" Naruto screamed his lungs out for the girl he fell for. Yet again they were complete opposites. I mean Naruto is all loud and out there, Hinata keeps to herself and is REALLY quiet.

"Naruto is right we have to cheer her on." Temari said.

The match was starting.

"This is a match to decide if Hinata will be allowed permission to join our group of assassins. If she fails s to pass the test then she will be hunted down and killed within the next 48 hours."

Crap I forgot to tell them what would happen if they failed. I looked at Hinata, who did not meet my gaze, does she know?

I turned to look at the other girls to see if they had a questioning expression on their face, they had none.

"We have to pass this test." Ino said serious for once.

"You test will be balance. You must go across these poles while being targeted. The people to your left and right will harm you if you do not move out of the way. You need to get all the way across and back. Begin!"

I saw Hinata as she ran to the 8ft tall poles. She jumped up to the first pole and I was surprised already. I didn't know she learned how to do that. Just then I saw a about a dozen kunies and shurikens flying towards her. She was able to dodge all of them with a fluent motion.

"Keep running!" I shouted, it wasn't safe for her to stay in one place.

As soon as she heard my voice she began to run again.

They threw even more kunies and shurikens this time. She was able to dodge most of them, but was hit about 5 times. I saw her almost fall down as the impact hit her skin.

"Don't give up!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata gave us a small nod and continued to run toward the end of the first half. Once she made it she began to run even faster than before, trying to not get hit I suppose.

She was almost done just a few more steps.

By her last one last step a kunai was thrown directly to her face, she jumped out the way and was able to dodge it but she was falling face first to the dirt.

Before her face made contact with the dirt her hands flew above her head and she was able to make an awkward cartwheel and land on her feet.

There was a pregnant silence, then we all began to cheer as she passed her test.

"Hinata! You did it!" Naruto of course was the loudest of us all.

The announcer talked again. "Next is Tenten. Please come down."

We all looked at Tenten. "Good luck." Well all said, well everyone but Neji. How could he be so cold, he didn't even look at her as she walked out.

When she left Hinata came in, bleeding and in pain.

"Hinata!" Naruto ran toward her, "Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?"

"N-no…I'm fine." She flinched.

"Here," I said stepping in. "Let me treat your wounds." While I was tending to her wounds the announcer was saying Tenten's test.

"Tenten, you will have an accuracy test. You are given 30 targets. You must be able to hit at least 20 right in the target and 5 anywhere in the target, but you can only miss 5. Any more than that and you will fail."

Tenten nodded.

This was going to a even harder test than I thought, these were moving targets we are talking about. Only a really good sniper would be able to pass this test. Same goes with Hinata's, except hers would have to be a person who is really good at keeping their balance. Something isn't right. Their test shouldn't be this hard.

Her first Target popped up. She grabbed a kunai and threw it. Holy crap! She had amazing accuracy! How long has she been training?

It was about to hit the target right in the middle, but it was blocked by another kunai.

What? Even with the targets moving she would still have people stopping her? This was insane!

"That's one that you missed, you can only miss 4 more now." The announcer said.

From the corner of my eye I saw Neji's jaw click together.

The second and third target came out.

What the hell is this? There is no way normal people like them could be able to pass this kind of test, most of the trained assassins would fail!

She began to run toward her targets and she threw a kunies she hit both of them on target and was able to dodge the kunies thrown at her kunai.

"That's right Tenten you show them!" Ino cheered for her. She had no time to even give us a nod for the next round of targets came out.

It looked like she was changing her strategy though. The next three targets came out and she threw 3 kunies at them, all three were deflected.

What was she doing? It's like she wasn't even aiming at them.

"You have missed four." The announcer stated.

This isn't good.

I looked at Tenten and she was smiling. I was confused, what is she thinking?

Five targets came out, it looked like it was getting harder.

She threw five kunies and I closed my eyes knowing she would fail already.

I opened them slowly when I didn't hear anyone make any comments. She hit all of them right at the center. How was that …

I saw the kunies that were aimed for her kunies on the floor, they missed?

The next round came out; she ran, jumped, and threw, she landed all of them right on the center again, the kunies aimed for her all came too late. I don't understand, the last one's she ….

Then it hit me, she did it on purpose! She wanted to see where the people were hiding in order to be able to aim without worrying about them!

She was smart, I didn't even think of that.

"You have missed 4, and have hit 2

Then it hit me, she did it on purpose! She wanted to see where the people were hiding in order to be able to aim without worrying about them!

She was smart, I didn't even think of that.

"You have missed 4, and have hit 24 correctly. That is a total of 28 targets already, you have 2 more."

She can do it! She can pass. She at least needs to hit one, just hit it.

"You can do it Tenten!" I screamed.

One target came out, only one. Huh….that's interesting.

Tenten didn't think twice, she was about to throw her kunai when another kunai was thrown directly to her, she didn't see it coming and neither did anyone else.

She took a direct hit to her right arm, which was also the one she had the best aim with.

She dropped the kunai that she was holding and fell to the floor, holding her arm in pain. The crowd gasped in unison. Our group was left speechless with wide eyes that were filled with horror.

"Tenten!" Neji cried out.

No one made anything out of it though, considering one of our friends was on the floor injured.

"You have missed 5, if you fail to hit the next target….you will fail."

This isn't fair! I don't even think that was allowed!

I saw Neji's hands tighten on the metal bar in front of him.

"You have one last kunai, and one last target."

Tenten stood up, one arm bleeding, the other holding a kunai.

Then the last target came out. My eyes widened as I saw what Tenten was doing.

She ran toward the target at full speed, kunies were being thrown to her left and right, she was almost there.

She jumped, kunai in hand and stuck the kunai on the target before falling down.

It was quiet as we waited for the announcer to state the final results.

"She passed."

I heard Neji let out his breath, how long has he been holding it in?

I looked at the target, that was now on the floor, the kunai was not in the middle, but it was on it. I looked at Tenten and she was trying to get up, I saw her face flinch in pain.

That's when I realized, she did get hit. On her left leg. It looks pretty deep too. She won't be able to get up. I was about to jump out to help her, but then I saw Neji right next to her putting his hands around her waste and putting her other hand around his neck to carry her. She was limping, but she will be ok. I sighed. Two more to go.

"Would Temari please come down."

Tenten was already up by the time she was called out.

"Well wish me luck guys." She said as she walked away.

"Good luck." We called after her.

"Sakura could you tend to her wounds?" Neji asked with a strained voice, almost as if he hadn't been sleeping for days.

"Yea..sure."

I walked over to tend to her wounds, she let out a few cries of pain, tightened her fists to try to hold it in, and even a few tears came out. But she was strong, I could see that she would be ok.

"You'll be fine now, try to not to move around a lot though."

Tenten could only nod in pain.

"Temari," the announcer began to talk again. "You test will be your instincts. You will be blind folded and you will have to dodge the needles thrown to you. Each of them will have a bell wrapped around the end of them. You will need to be able to hear and dodge them. If you get hit more than 3 times you will fail. You have to be able to dodge 20 of them."

They blind folded Temari and she stood still.

The first one came at her, she was able to dodge it without much problems.

Then three of them came out at the same time. She was able to dodge two of them, but the other one got a direct hit to her right thigh

She fell on one knee and they took the chance to get another shot at her.

7 of them were thrown at her at the same time. She was able to dodge all of them.

Five of them were thrown at her and she was hit again, this time she got a hit to her stomach.

"Eighteen of them have been thrown."

"Come on Temari!"

She got up. And the last two flew to her. She moved her face back and dodged the first one thrown, her hands then moved above her head and she pulled her legs up and dodged the last one thrown at her. She landed on one knee.

"Temari has passed."

She went up, her wounds were not a serious as the others.

"Ino would you please come down."

"Good luck Ino, make me proud I told her."

"Thanks."

With that she walked out.

"Ino you test will be skills. You will have a match with one of our weaker assassins. If you win then you pass. But if you lose then you fail. Keep this in mind, he will show no mercy to you, if you hold back you will die. Begin!"

She charged directly at Ino and send her feet flying toward her face. Ino ducked in time and grabbed her other leg and pulled her down. Once the assassin was on the floor Ino tried to move on top her, but was kicked off.

"Ow." She complained.

Ino stood up, a little too slow for her own good. The assassin took this chance to attack. Once again she send her feet toward her face, but this time she got a direct hit.

Ino's face hit the floor.

"Ino!" I cried out. "Don't let her beat you!"

Ino stood up again. The assassin once again wanted to take advantage and tried to punch her.

Ino stooped her hand and flipped her over.

"I won't fall for the same thing twice!" she gasped.

She twisted her arms and threw her aside. The girl cried in pain.

Ino ran toward her and punched her in the face. She stumbled back and Ino wasn't about to stop there.

She ran towards her again and hit her head with her fists as hard as she could. The impact was so great her head renounced off her fists to the wall.

The assassin did not get up again, therefore declaring Ino the winner.

"You did it!"

Ino looked up at me and winked.

"Of course." She said.

Then it hit me. It was my turn.

"For our final match, Sakura. Come down."

I didn't even look at the people before me. I walked down. I closed the door behind me. I bit the left side of my lower lip and continued to walk down. Then I heard the door open.

"Wait, Sakura." I heard Sasuke's voice say as the door closed again.

I turned around and before I could think of anything his lips were on mine. "I know you can do this, please, you have to win." I opened my eyes to find his eyes were closed and his forehead was on mine.

"I know." I said as I figured out why he said that.

I let him go and began to walk away. I need to win, for us.

When I got down there the announcer began to talk again.

"Sakura your challenge will be a battle to the death." My eyes widened. Is this how critical my punishment is?

"And your opponent is…Kakashi."

My heart stopped for a second and then began to race ten times faster.

"W-w-w…" I wanted to say 'why' but my words were stuck.

He was my master, he is my master! He took me in when I had nowhere else to go. How can I kill the only family I have left?

"Begin!"

**Thank you for reading! I hope you like it!**

**Review please! Tell me what you think so far**


	15. Chapter 15

"Begin!"

I didn't move I didn't want to. I will not kill him.

"Come on Sakura! What are you doing?" I heard my friends scream at me from above.

I don't want to do this.

"I forfeit-" before I could even finish Kakashi began to attack me.

My eyes widened in alarm and my heart pound against my chest in a painful manure. He would so easily attack me like this? Does he hate me that much now?

I looked deep into his eyes, they were blank; no emotion, no hate, no love, no anything.

I thought about just letting him kill me, make it easier on me and I wouldn't be put in shame because I was killed by one of the most respected assassins here. Then I heard his voice.

"Don't let him beat you Sakura! Remember why you're fighting! Remember who you are!" Sasuke's voice rang like a bell in an empty room in my mind. The rest of the voice seemed to disappear all together.

That's right; I can't lose no matter who it is. I have to live until…

I looked into his eyes again, this time my eyes were filled with no emotion. They were the eyes of an assassin, the intent to kill.

Kill or be killed.

I took out my dagger and began to attack back. Shock filled his eyes, only for a second, but it was there.

"I will not hesitate to kill you Kakashi." No one was talking anymore. I guess everyone became shocked that I actually had the intent to kill my master.

All eyes were on us.

A smile spread across his lips. "I know." And he charged at me again.

Each blow he tried to deliver was easily blocked by my dagger.

But this was not the Kakashi I knew, maybe he really was getting old. His attacks and reflex's were too slow.

I took out a shuriken from my back pocket and threw it straight to his face.

He moved a little too slow and got a direct hit to his face. The mask that had once covered half of his face was now torn and his cheek began to bleed.

"Looks like you have improved." He said before beginning to attack again.

It was the same thing the whole time; he would falter his attacks and I would easily get a shot at him. But my attacks would falter too. I could have killed him long ago if I was actually trying.

He charged at me and I was unable to defend myself. We hurled in a big push where the crowd went wild because they could not see what was happening.

"Why are you holding back?" he asked almost angry.

"Why are you!" I shot back.

"Listen, this place is corrupted!"

"What?" all intent to kill gone from both our eyes.

"They are planning to form a squad to kill all other assassins. If you are able to kill me that will be your ticket in. You have to do it!"

"I … no! I will not kill you! I don't want to be a part of that stupid squad why are you telling me this now?"

"Because they wouldn't let me talk to you any other way! I need to tell you everything. But we can't right now."

"Then what-" I was cut off.

"Listen they told me if I don't kill you they were going to kill me anyways. Here," he said handing me a kunai with what seemed to be poison on it.

"What? I am not-"

"Do it trust me, you have to hit me right here," he said pointing right below his heart, it will not be fatal if it hit him there. "it is a special poison that will only make it seem like I am dead, but I won't be. After this match they are going to burn my body. I need you to replace my body with the fake one I have at home, here" he said handing me a key. "now we have to get out there before they suspect anything, tackle me."

"What I am not going to-"

"Tackle me!"

So I did, we went flying back into the eyes of the public.

"Hit me." he whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

I began to hit him, but not with a lot of force. He pushed me off of him and I landed on my feet, he got on his too.

**Sasuke's POV**

What the hell just happened. The disappeared into those bushes for a really long time then they just came flying out. But it looks like Sakura is winning that is all that matters at the moment.

"Sasuke," I heard my brothers voice call from behind me.

I turned around to see him standing by the door.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he had a serious look on his face.

I nodded and went outside with him.

"Follow me." he said. He took me to a sound proof room. There were no cameras no nothing. It was just a white room.

"No one can hear us in here." He said as he began to talk. "Something is happening. Something bad. The 7 leaders have decided to form an 'elite squad' that squad will be sent to kill other assassins including comrades. They are only choosing the ones that are the strongest, so others to oppose as a treat with them guarding them. They chose me to be in it, and are thinking about you. They will not announce anything until tomorrow."

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Don't talk to anyone you cannot trust. If you know they will backstab you stop talking to them, do not mention this to anyone you are absolutely not sure of. I'm pretty sure if Sakura wins they will put her in this too."

"what?-"

"Calm down little brother, they won't hurt her."

With that he left. I went back to see the match. Everyone looked at me when I entered back in the room.

"What did your bro want Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you guys later." They looked at me curiously but dropped it for now. They understood how these things worked. I was sure I could trust them.

**Sakura's POV**

I got the kunai that he gave me out of my pocket.

"The final blow will decide it all Kakashi." I said.

We charged each other and I made sure I hit him in the right spot. He left me an opening and I took it.

It was silent for a moment they wanted to know who died. Just then Kakashi fell, he had a smile on his face and I made sure to remove the kunai from his flesh and put it back in with my other weapons. I can't leave any evidence behind.

"The winner, Sakura." The crowd cheered and clapped. People began to walk away. I looked at my master one last time and left.

We were sent into see the seven leaders.

"You girls did very well, I didn't know you guys possessed such talents." The way they said it disgusted me.

"Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Temari, since you guys are new I will introduce myself. I am the leader of all the 7 leaders, Oruchimaru."

"We will call you guys in tomorrow morning. Oh, and Sakura you are more than welcome to go to Kakashi's funeral." He gave me a wicked smile and I wanted to slap him. I held my tongue and bowed.

"You are free to go." I left as soon as I was allowed to.

I have to go get Kakashi's body! I ran out faster than I could think.

"Sakura! Wait where are you going?" they cried after me.

"I just remembered I had to meet someone! Sorry I have to go!" I said and send them a fake smile to reassure them. "Meet you back at the house!"

I was just running out of the arena when my hand was caught by someone.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Where are you going?"

"I-I… I have to meet someone… so if you would excuse me." His grip on me tightened.

"You know…don't you?"

I looked at him. "Yes."

"So why did you kill him?"

"Can I explain later?"

"No… what are you hiding from me?"

"You have to trust me! Let me go!"

"…" he didn't let go.

"Do you not trust me?"

"…" again no answer.

My hands turned to fists, "Well I don't care whether you do or don't. Let me go!"

I slapped him with my free hand. He stumbled back and I took that chance to run away.

I have to get there before they burn his body!

I ran as fast as I could.

Once I got to his house I took the key he gave me out and unlocked the door. The body was right there waiting for me. Now the only question is how am I going to get out of here without being spotted.

I heard a gasp behind me.

I turned around and it was the girls.

"S-Sakura….?" Ino was shocked.

"I will explain everything later. Right now you have to help me carry this fake body before they kill my master."

They nodded and helped me get the body.

"We trust you Sakura. Where to?"

"We have to go pick up the real body of Kakashi and replace it with this fake one. He isn't really dead."

Once we arrived it was packed with security.

"How are we going to get in?" Temari asked.

"Look!" Tenten pointed at an opening. "I will make a distraction then we will run ok?"

She got out a couple of shurikens and threw them to a metal trash can that made an awful noise.

All the guards ran over there thinking it was an intruder. "Go!"

We all ran into the door and made it. "Someone is coming!" I said and we all backed into a closet.

"Shit I think they heard us." Tenten said.

"Up there!" Ino said. There was a way out.

"Go here take the body." I said.

Once we were all up we stood as still as we could so we wouldn't get caught.

"Guess it was nothing," one of the guards said.

We found where they were hiding Kakashi's body.

"Ok two of you keep watch the other two help me with this."

We took Kakashi's body out and replaced it with the fake one.

"Someone is coming!"

"Crap! You guys go on ahead, here take his body. Go!"

Once they left the door opened and I quickly behind the counter.

"Sheesshh so much work. Kakashi, hmm… seems like he died a little too soon. Well whatever." The doctor said.

I took out one of my poisoned needles, this would put him to sleep. I saw his leg move and I took that chance to poison him.

"Ow! Ah….ah….." and he hit the floor.

"Sweet dreams." I said before I left.

Once outside I saw the girls waiting for me.

"Let's go!"

We made it back to my house.

"Our first mission! And we didn't even get caught!" Ino said all proud of herself.

We heard claps in front of us.

"Good job lady's, didn't know you had it in you."

I took out m y dagger. Ready to kill whoever was in front of us.

**Thank you all for reading! **

**Tell me what you think? Do you like it hate it? **

**Do you have any options for me?**

**Review!**

**Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Looks like Kakashi told you before did." I heard Itachi's voice and I put down my dagger.

When he came out I saw 5 other boys behind him. Sasuke was one of them. I was so mad at him right now I don't even want to see him.

Itachi sensed this and changed the conversations.

"So since you know-"

"Know what?" Ino interrupted, that's right I haven't told them.

"You can explain it to them, I'm leaving. Take care of his body." I said in a rude tone, but it couldn't be helped.

Itachi nodded. I didn't even look in Sasuke's direction, and everyone seemed to notice.

**Sasuke's POV**

Great she seems really pissed. I hope no one else notices.

"Wow little brother what did you do?" Itachi asked, almost mocked, me.

"Tch, none of your business." And I walked out the door.

I began to run after her, where did she go?

Then someone just appeared in front of me.

"Hello Sasuke.."

"Oruchimaru..?"

"May I talk to you for a bit?"

I gave him a confused look.

"It's nothing bad…." And he smiled, I don't trust him.

I nodded.

"You love her don't you?" My eyes widened.

"Sakura, you love that girl. Well if you want her to stay alive longer I suggest you do what I say. If you go against me, well… I shouldn't tell you how fast I can have her killed." Again he put that smile on him face.

"What do you want with me?" I gave in, anything…to keep you safe.

"That's what I thought, now your brother has already told you about the 'elite squad' correct?"

I nodded.

"Good, now you will have to convince your brother to join and also Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai. Along with yourself of course."

I nodded.

"Oh…and you have to end things with Sakura, don't want her to get suspicious or anything."

I looked up at him with complete refuel in my eyes.

"Or would you rather have her involved and killed?"

My hands formed a first, and I nodded in agreement.

"Good, no go."

I found Sakura. She was staring at the water.

"Sakura."

**Sakura's POV**

I turned around because I heard Sasuke's voice and I didn't want to fight anymore.

"Sasuke!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug, which apparently surprised him.

"I'm sorry I don't want to fight anymore."

His hold on me got tighter for a second as if he was going to lose me, it scared me.

"Sasuke…?"

"It's over Sakura."

My eyes widened. "Y-you mean the fighting …right?"

"No. I mean us, we are over."

"B-but…it was just a little fight, I mean every relationship has them right?" I said as my heart felt like it was being torn apart from my chest.

"It's not the fight." He said calmly, how can he be so calm when I'm dying over here!

"Then what? What is it? What can I do to make things right?"

"There is nothing you can do."

It felt like each word he spoke cut in deeper and deeper into my heart, each time hurting twice as much.

"I thought," I began already feeling the tears in my eyes. "… I thought you said you were going to make this work!" I began screaming. "You said we could be different! You said I was different! That we wouldn't just have lust in our relationship!"

"Sakura," he cut me off. "Sometimes love dies…dies like a dog."

That did it, my tears were pouring out, I couldn't control them, no matter how good I was. He broke me.

My hand flew to my chest were my heart was begging to escape me, as if it would make the pain go away.

I felt Sasuke's cold stare on me. I ran up to him and slapped him as hard as I could across the face.

"If you ever show your face to me again, I will kill you." I threatened before I ran away crying. I guess it won't have that much affect on him anymore.

How could he do this? I knew it, from the start I knew he would break me again. So why did I let him in? No, no! I am Sakura. I am known for having no emotions, I would kill my closest friend without a second thought.

Get yourself together. I began to wipe the tears from my face, no need to show everyone else my tears. One person is enough.

When I got home I just slammed the door open. Everyone looked at me with alarmed eyes.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata asked worriedly.

My face stared at the ground, I refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"I'm …going to bed." No matter how much I tried to hide it my voice sounded horse. As I walked away I felt all eyes on me. But I was empty now.

When I got in my room I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. My eyes were blood shot and puffy, they held no emotion what-so-ever. I looked at them intently, it was just a bottomless pit of empty green. I didn't want to look at myself anymore, I was pitiful. I went to bed to lay my head down. My bed was located next to the window, so I can see the sky.

My eyes began to cry on their own now. I had no control over it, my chest was beating rapidly and painfully against my chest I wanted to leave, I wanted to go with it. Soft whimpers began to escape my lip. My throat began to burn and my whole mind was going numb. This was the second time I was like this, I wanted it to stop.

That night I cried myself to sleep. I don't remember what time or how I went to sleep. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror again. I looked even worse than before, if that was possible. I got ready for today and was out the door before I woke anyone up.

Before I knew it the girls were in front of me with a worried look on their face.

"Sakura…. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I said emotionless, but a little horse.

"We heard about …._him."_ just the thought of him killed me.

"We are here for you, we will help pick up the pieces and put them together again." Tenten said with her thumb in the air. Now that I thought about it, I've never seen her cry.

"Really?" I said almost menacingly. They looked at me.

"And can one of you guys explain to me, what's so good about picking up the pieces? What if I don't want to?"

They were even more worried now.

"I can't just forget." I walked away.

I went to receive my new missions. Everyone seemed to notice the sudden brutality in me now. They were scared.

"Lord Oruchimaru would like to talk to you." The lady at the desk informed me. I nodded and headed over to his office.

When I stepped inside the girls were there as well.

"Now that you are all here, let me begin to explain. I think that you all have exceptional skills. I want you guys to join our new squads, called 'The Elite Squads'. Do you all except?" he looked at each of us carefully examining us.

I stepped up and bowed, "I except, thank you for this honor." I said.

"Good, what about you ladies?"

"We except." They said in unison.

"Wonderful, you 5 will be one team. You will be team 5. Their will only be 10 teams, you will get to meet each other latter tonight. Come dressed formal, but still as assassins, meet at the hall at 8pm. Have a good day."

Things are going according to plan.

On our way back they didn't even talk to me, and for the moment I liked it better that way.

Once we were home they began asking all sorts of questions.

"What should we wear Sakura?" it seemed like they were trying to avoid anything that will make me upset.

I gave them a fake smile so they can stop worrying me. "Well I guess we have some shopping to do don't we?"

They all cheered.

Once we all got our out fits we began to walk to the hall.

"These are really cute!" Ino commented checking herself out.

"Hey," I said.

"Yea Sakura?" Temari said.

"Don't get too attached to the guys, I'm only warning you." I said.

They all stayed quiet for a while.

"They seem like good people." Hinata defended them.

"We all do, and yet we kill the innocent for our own benefit. Just remember that an assassin puts him/her self before anything and anyone else."

Before they could say anything else, we arrived.

"So glad you could make it." They greeted us.

**7min later**

"Welcome," Oruchimaru began to talk. "look around, because all of these assassins will be in the elite squads. Everyone of you have extraordinary skills and we welcome them. Now enjoy this night! And every other one from now on."

I paid no attention to him at all, we went to go find out table, and apparently they were organized by teams.

"Would you like to dance?" the guys asked the girls, I send them a warning glance. They all excepted.

I looked straight ahead once they were gone. And my heart stopped. I saw Sasuke; he was wearing a black suit, he looked very formal yet deadly at the same time. He was breathtakingly gorgeous, that made everything a lot worse.

My heart began to burn again. Tears wanted to pour out again, if I hadn't ran out of them last night my make-up would be ruined.

He was saying something to his brother, it seemed like they were arguing.

"Would you like to dance?"

Then his gaze shifted over to me, he looked at me directly into my eyes, it felt like someone was pouring lemon and salt on my wounds.

"Ma'am?"

Someone helped me escape his gaze, I looked up to see a very handsome man in front of me.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I said and every now and then looked over to Sasuke, he was glaring at me.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Ah.. I'm sorry but I really don't dance. Excuse me." I said getting up from my seat. I didn't look back at Sasuke afraid it would bring a wave of tears out.

I went inside the lady's room to fix whatever make-up that had spilled.

Good thing there was no one in there, I decided to leave before anyone saw me.

I began to run with a dress, I ran and ran and ran. I was beginning to get tired, I tripped over a heel and closed my eyes. I awaited the ground to hit me. When I felt nothing I opened my eyes. Sasuke was holding me.

My eyes filled with tears, and I got up. I tried to slap him as hard as I could, but he caught my hand.

"Stop." He had a stern voice, I didn't want to look at him.

"Let me go! If you don't I won't hesitate to kill you!"

"Really?" he pulled me closer to him. He was teasing me! he knew how much pain I was in, and he did it anyways. That asshole!

"I said let go!" I screamed at him, I took out my dagger that was on my leg. And stabbed him in his right arm. He moved quickly so I was only able to give him a scratch.

"I will kill anyone who gets in my way." I said, and began to run away again.

I hate him!

I hate him!

I hate him!

Just keep saying it, eventually it will be true.

I hate him!

I hate him!

I….I … I love him.

**The next day at a meeting.**

"We will be sending some teams out."

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Five teams will go out to train, and the other five will train within the walls. Now, teams; 1,3,5,7, and 9 will all go out to train. And every even numbered team will stay here. If you are one of the teams that are leaving go pack your bags and meet out in the gate in two hours. Dismissed."

That's just what I needed I thought as I was packing. I just need to leave this place.

Once we were out the gate I couldn't be any happier.

"Team 5, your car is here."

"Thank you." I said as we walked in. "I'm driving I told them."

"You will take 3 years to train, once those three years are done you should return. We will be awaiting your return."

I nodded and drove off.

Three years, that should be enough.

Just you wait Sasuke, when you see me again in three years you won't even recognize me.

**Thank you all for reading! Hope you liked it!**

**What will happen when she returns three years from now? You have to wait to find out!**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Three years later**

Wait until you see me. I've been out for three years along with Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Temari. We have become one of the strongest teams out there.

I became feared in the assassin world. I became a women, I am no longer some little kid. My body got curves and I learned how to use them. I cut my hair short so it wouldn't bother me when I'm mission. Ino also taught me how to use make-up.

It finally time to return to base.

I wonder how Sasuke looks now? I thought. I mentally slapped myself for even caring.

"How much longer until we get there?" Tenten asked.

"About 5 hours or so." I answered my pupils.

I thought them everything they know. Thanks to me Tenten became the known as the weapons misters, Ino became known as yellow seducer, I think you know why *cough* *cough*, Hinata became known as gentle death; mostly because she likes to kill people without torture, and Temari became known as wind beast; mostly because her weapon of chose is a fan. I on the other hand got the nick name of dancing death. I don't know why actually, maybe because they say when I kill my movements are so swift and efficient it looks like I'm dancing.

When someone challenges' me they always say "I danced with death."

We finally reached base again.

"Welcome back elite squad 5," they said as they bowed. So elite squads really do get special treatment.

"All elite squads will need to meet at in the central park at 4pm today. Please dress formal" He informed us.

"Thank you." I said and we walked away. Why would they want us to meet in the middle of everyone? Are they finally going to reveal the elite squads to everyone?

"Let's go shopping again!" Ino commented.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go around the town right now. People don't really know that we are back yet."

"I guess we will just have to wear one of our old things then." Ino complained.

Same old Ino. I thought about how much they changed. How much I made them change. I remember the first time they actually killed someone. They took it a lot harder than I did my first time. They wouldn't touch or go near any kind of weapon. They traumatized themselves; I had to be there to build them into an assassin, eventually in time they learned how to kill without remorse.

I made sure to dress to impress today. I wore the long, slender, short dress I have. Its crimson red and it emphasized all my new women-like curves. I also put on some black high heels to go with them, they brought out my legs magnificently.

When I walked out all the girls stared at me like usual.

"You look great, like usual" Temari commented.

"Let's go then." I said.

Once we got there we had to sit by teams again, and guess who which team had to sit with next to us? That's right no other team except that douche-bag's team.

Well I was going to take this to my advantage. I decided to act as if I had not seen them.

"What will you lovely ladies have?" the waiter asked.

"Water for me please."

"Us too."

"I'll be right back with your order."

Once the waiter was back with our order Oruchimaru went on stage to talk.

"I want to congratulate all of our assassins for a job well done. I heard great things from all of you. Three teams in particular. If your name get's called please step forward with your team, I will only call the captains name." The lights went dim. It was darker you could only see in front of you.

"Itachi, from team 3 please step forward with your team." He is pretty strong, so it's no surprise. They stepped up there and everyone cheered, including me.

"Sasuke, from team 7, please step forward with your team." I heard his name and I lost my cool. No get yourself together! But this was going to be the first time I saw him since the last time.

He was walking up onto the spot light where Oruchimaru, Itachi, and his team were standing. My heart began to race faster and faster, begging for me to let it out.

He finally came into view. I could do nothing but stare. His hair grew longer, he was taller more masculine. I think he even got a little paler. This was the man who broke my heart twice. And it was in pain right now.

His face showed no emotion of excitement or even interest. A flash back of how Sasuke smiled with me and only me popped out in my head.

"Your wish, my command."

_**Stop.**_

He sat down on his seat.

"I want to make us work."

_**Please stop.**_

Everyone cheered, except me.

"I promise I will never hurt you again."

_**You lied! Liar!**_

"And our final team which even surprised me. Sakura, from team 5, bring your team up here."

Calm down Sakura, you're up. Relax this is why you were away for three years. You're over him now. You can do this.

**Sasuke's POV**

For the first time in three years my face changed expression. As soon as I heard her name my heart began to race, my palms began to sweat, and my eyes searched the room frantically for her. I reminded myself she would have to come up through those stairs.

I saw Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Temari all get up from the stage. There is only one person left.

I focused my attention even more now.

I saw a white, slender leg appear with black high heels on.

Then she was there, in front of me in. My heart raced as it was trying to reach for its master. The only thing that kept it alive.

She looked beautiful. She had short hair now but she really matured into a women. Everything about her was tempting me.

I began to get annoyed when I heard a crowd of boys lose their control over the sight in front of them. I looked back at her to find her completely unaffected. She didn't seem to care. They took their seats.

"These lovely ladies became worldwide in just three short years. Being feared in the normal world and ours as well. They even got their own nicknames now. Ladies can you please stand over here?" He asked, that scum. He better not lay a figure on her.

As they walked to the front of the stage Sakura didn't even glance at me once. I guess, I have no right to worry about her anymore.

"These beautiful young girls here accomplished what most of you won't even get until your 50 or not at all."

He went next to Tenten, "She is fears as 'Weapon's misters.'" Then he moved to Ino, "Yellow seducer." He moved to Hinata, "Gentle Death." He moved to Temari, "Wind beast." And he finally went over to Sakura. "Dancing Death, I recommend that you don't get these girls mad."

There were some talking going on in the crowd.

"Oh? Do we have to non-believers?" All the lights went back on. And some guy with straight black hair stood up.

"I believe that teams 3 and 7 are worthy of being up there, but not team 5."

"Oh? Would you like to challenge one of them then?"

He smiled. "Yes I would."

"And who would you like to challenge?"

"I want to challenge their leader. If she can't even defeat me then neither could the rest of them right?"

"Do you accept this challenge Sakura?" He turned to look at her.

Say no, say no, say no.

"I accept, just remember," she turned to look at the guy, "your dancing with death."

**Sakura's POV**

How dare this guy! I'm going to kill him.

"Well you remember that you're just women." Ok he was getting me mad now.

"Ok well then the stage will be your arena, would the rest of you mind getting off?" They all did as they were told. The man stood in front of me.

"Begin."

He charged at full force towards me, I did not waver. He is foolish, why is he even an elite?

His feet flew to my face, I didn't even bother trying to dodge it.

I put my right arm out and stopped his kick without even trying.

"Wha-"

Before he could even say anything I took my dagger out of my thigh. I spun him around and folded his feet, he was completely unable to counter. I placed my dagger to his throat, "Do you still believe I'm unworthy? I will make you eat your words scum."

Fear struck his eyes.

I released him, "You aren't worth my time, next time don't dance with death, unless you're ready to die." I walked away and went back to my seat.

"What an idiot, did he really think he could have beat you?" Tenten commented.

"He is nothing but a waste of human space" I replied.

"I love how we are so cold!" Temari said while laughing.

"You know it!" Ino supported her idea. Hinata just nodded. She was really quiet most of the time.

"Well, that was entertaining," Oruchimaru began to talk again, taking the spot light. "Enjoy the rest of the night."

Music began to play, people began to go to the dance floor, ,u heart began to hurt even more now.

Through the corner of my eye I was looking at Sasuke. He didn't even spare a glance at me.

"Would you like to dance?" I heard a voice say. And I finally saw Sasuke turn to my direction. I looked at the man standing before me, he was cute.

"Yes I would." I said and the girls cheered me on. "Go Sakura,"

The music started out with random fun music. Which was good for me, because it meant not too close contact with your partner.

That song was slowly ended, and a slow song began.

"Well, thank you for the dance." I said turning back around to sit down, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. Which made me mad.

"Come on, one more?" Excuse me?

"Sorry, she already promised me this dance." A deep familiar voice said. I wanted to run.

"That's tight" I quickly played along. The man walked away. And I also began to walk away without even looking at him.

"I don't think so didn't you just say you promised me this dance?" The lights began to dim again and it was dark. I guess since no one else could see us, it should be fine right?

The only thing you could see what the person in front of you, which didn't make it easier for me.

Didn't really think it would end like thing I must say.

I can't really think of a good enough excuse to just leave right now though.. maybe I should send a secret txt to one of the girls so they can just take me away.

That seems like the best plan, but there is something in me that doesn't want to leave him. I actually think this is good if I just face this right now, I won't worry about it later right?

I felt him place his hand on my lower back, if it was any other guy he would have been dead right there and then, but it wasn't it was him. I wrapped my hands around his neck and buried my face in his chest.

The song was coming to an end, like our faded love. I felt a tear forming in my eye. Before the song was over I released him.

"Thank you for the dance." I said and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked as she saw me walked away.

I didn't answer.

I went to the place where Sasuke Admitted his feeling towards me.

Coming here brought unwanted memory's.

"Why did you run away from me?" I heard Sasuke's voice say.

"Why do you think?" I snapped. I turned to look at him and my old self came back. I was crying like a little girl again.

"I know you hate me." he said grabbed my chin and pulled it to crash with his lips. "It's ok."

**Thank for reading!**

**Tell me what you think !**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's POV**

Sasuke crushed his lips on Sakura, she felt weak in her knees and Sasuke noticed it. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she placed her hands on his chest feeling his heart beat. She was surprised to feel his heart beating as fast as hers.

She pushed him away. "I can't do this." She said as she began to walk away. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pushed her softly against the tree.

"Don't run away from me…please." he looked straight in her eyes and his hold on her began to get tighter. Sakura noticed the pain his voice.

_Don't fall for it! _Sakura's inner voice screamed.

She used all her power to force a smile on her lips. "You said it yourself, sometimes love dies like a dog." She said looking straight in his eyes. She began to walk away again, but Sasuke did not release her wrist.

Sakura was about to protest when Sasuke crashed his lips on hers again. He kissed her with as much passion as he could. Sakura was weak under his touch. Her only weakness was him.

She began to kiss him back.

When Sasuke registered that she was kissing back he began to scan her body, every one of his touches left a trail of goose-bumps.

A little too early for Sakura's liking he released her and disappeared before she could register it.

"Wai-" She cut herself out when she felt someone's presence coming closer to her.

_Is he that good at being able to sense someone's presence?_ She thought as she hit on top of the tree.

"Did you get a good look at the three best squads?" Orochimaru said.

"Yes, I know how they all look. Would you like me to start gathering information?" The man with white hair pulled back into a ponytail and glasses.

"Yes, make sure to be able to tell me all of their moves. If they have a new technique I want to know about it. You are dismissed for now Kabuto." He said.

He bowed, "Yes my lord."

_Crap, I have to tell everyone. _Sakura thought as she began to sneak off, being undetected.

"I have some bad news!" I screamed as I was going inside my house.

"Orochimaru is watching us." Sakura herd a familiar voice say.

She turned to look at him. "Kakashi! You're alright."

"Of course, it's going to take more than my little student to finish me off." He said mockingly.

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice came in and she turned to look at him. "I need to talk to you." he said in a serious tone. Everyone looked back and forth between the two.

"Well why don't we all continue this in the living room, you two may go somewhere else if you need to." Itachi said as he lead everyone else to the living room, the girls struggled a little to leave her alone with him.

"They need to work this out themselves." The guys told the girls. They gave in and followed them freely.

"What?" Sakura said with an attitude as she remembered how he played her stupid a few moments ago.

"Why are you so mad at me?" he asked as he remembered that she kissed him back. He thought she put the past behind her.

"Why do you care? Can you just leave me alone if all you plan to do is play me?" turning around.

Sasuke began to get mad he grabbed her waist and pushed her against the wall to her room.

_Wow looks like they are having a fun time settling their differences over there. _Itachi thought and laughed as he remembered the last time he walked in on them when those noises were going on. _Or maybe they are just playing another 'friendly' game. _

"I love you!" Sasuke said at the top of his lungs.

Everyone in the living room were able to hear their conversation now as they were screaming at each other. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari all spit out the drink that was in their mouths when they heard the last part.

"Sasuke has some real balls to say that." Naruto commented as everyone else was quiet and in shock.

"What…" Sakura whispered.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered it again as he buried his face in the crock of her neck. Blush began to form itself on her cheeks. She didn't remember the last time she felt like this.

"Then why did you leave?" she said still whispering.

The people in the living room were unable to hear now since they are whispering. They began to get nervous wondering how things were going in there. All of the girls stood up when they didn't hear anything from either one of them anymore.

"Oh no you don't." they boys said as they held them and forcefully made them sit on their laps were they held them tightly.

"Give them some privacy." Kakashi said not seeming to be interested at all.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. I had to leave you, Orochimaru threatened that if I didn't he would kill you and your friends. I'm pretty sure he can't do that now though. I wasn't strong enough back then to protect you. And I just won't be able to bare losing you! If you were to ever leave me alone in this cruel dark world you can be assured that I would soon follow you. You are the brightest star in my sky, I don't **ever **want to lose you."

Sakura's eyes began to form tears in her eyes. "You don't even know me like that though." She said as she was trying to find any excuse to not put her heart thought anymore pain.

He removed his head from her neck and looked straight in her eyes. She tried to look down put he grabbed her chin with his index and dumb. "You bite your lower right lip when you're worried and your lower left when you're excited. You don't like to be called weak so you try to stand on your own even though you're a girl. You say you don't care about me even though you do because you're afraid to get hurt again. Your favorite color is green despite what most people think. You get annoyed when people ask if you dyed your hair," Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "You're scared of thunder storms, and you love to held by someone even if you won't admit it."

"H-how…. How did you know all that?" She asked surprised.

"I pay more attention to you than you think. I study everything about you to be able to make you happy." He said leaning in closer with every word until he was only inches away from her lips.

"Do you really think I didn't love you? Did you believe that lie? How can I love you?"

"I-i-i-…." She couldn't find the words to say.

Sasuke crashed his lips with hers, this time she didn't resist, she didn't fight, she didn't ask questions she just enjoyed the feeling of being in love again.

Sasuke's tongue licked her bottom lip begging to be let in, she didn't think about it twice. She allowed him entrance. His tongue roamed free in her mouth, and he tongue glided gently on his, she let out a small moan and his lips formed a smile. She dug her figures in his hair and pulled him closer.

Eventually they had to stop to get air.

He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry I lied to you." He said as sincerely as he was capable of.

She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry for not letting you explain." She said gasping a little.

"And please don't flirt or dance with any other man besides **Me**." he said seriously but she laughed anyways.

"I promise, as long you don't flirt or dance with any other girl but me."

He lifted his head from her forehead. "Don't worry I won't." he promised as he gently placed his lips on hers once more before going back into the living room with everyone else.

"Let me go!"

"I'll really hurt you!"

"Please…."

"Do you really want to mess with me!"

"Calm down you guys, they'll be fine." The guys said as they were holding them down.

Sasuke and Sakura walked in the room holding hands but no one seemed to notice them.

"Let go!" the girls screamed.

"What's going on in here?" Sakura said in an angry tone as there was a misunderstanding in there.

"A-ah…"

"Let them go!" she said as she was defended her team.

They looked at Sasuke, he nodded, and they did what they were told. The girls ran to Sakura and hugged her.

"Sakura! Please give us permission to kick their ass!" they pleaded.

"Maybe some other time, right now we have things to discuses." She said walking forward with Sasuke holding her hand. They took a seat in the middle of everyone. That's when everyone noticed they were holding hands but decide to ask later.

"We are going to need a lot more assassins. We are going to rebel." Sakura said with an evil smile on her lips.

"How are we going to get people to know about us without causing a scene?"

"Simple, only tell the people you know you can trust about the rebellion. We will try to get some of the elite assassins but it will be much more risky, so try to get a lot of normal assassins."

"We start right now. We are splitting up into teams. Tenten and Neji, Ino and Sai, Shikamaru and Temari, Hinata and Naruto, Itachi you will have to go solo for this one, we need Kakashi to be hidden for now, and me and Sasuke. We will meet back here at midnight. Kakashi get the preparations ready." Everyone but the girls looked at her amazed.

"Any questions?" She asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Alright then let's get moving!" In a heartbeat they were all gone.

Sakura was about to start running too, but she was stopped by Sasuke. "Let's take our time." He said as he squeezed her hand a little.

She nodded.

**Thank you all for reading! I know it was kinda short . **

**I'll make it longer next time. Until next time!**

**Don't forget to review please and thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I recently started a new story besides this one, yes I know I'm not done with this one but I decided to both at the same time, there will be times when I update this one and when I update the other one too. So if your haven't already I would highly appreciate it if you would read my other story too. I hope you like it!**

**Anyways let's start. **

Author's POV

At midnight they all returned with reinforcement.

"Well I'm sure all of you are wondering why WE the most powerful squads in the elite squad are rebelling against Lord Orochimaru in the first place right?" Itachi began his speech. "Well you see the reason he created the elite squads in the first place was to kill other assassins and anyone, for that matter, who opposed to his powers. He wanted to start an unnecessary war. I will not allow that to happen and I would be honored if you would all accompany us to rebel against his evil deeds. Do not be afraid of him! Do not cower under the wings of oppression. Will you fight with us?"

Any member of an elite squad stood up. The crowd looked at them questionably for a while. Then slowly more and more people began to stand up.

"I will fight with you." The first man stated.

"As will I!" A women said. Sooner than later everyone began to stand up and agree.

"Wonderful, now my brother and my lovely sister in law will tell you what will go on from here."

Sakura looked up surprised and embarrassed from his words. They stood up, hand-in-hand, and walked over to the stage.

"We are going to need all of you to keep an eye on every elite squad that you do not see standing before you." Sakura began to talk and her leader mode turned on.

"If you have any questions ask any of us that you see here, be sure not to talk about this to anyone that you are not sure is an ally. Do not talk about this in public period. Please do be careful."

Sasuke then began to talk. "If you are to go anywhere make sure you do not go alone, go with at least 3 to 4 other people. We cannot trust them. "

"They have already began eliminating assassins, we do not know who is next." Sakura said. "If you must go out somewhere alone then make sure you are prepared to defend yourself at all times."

"Wait! How are we going to defend ourselves against elites? That is suicide, everyone who was chosen as an elite were born from greatness! They were born with the skills we weren't!" Someone began to complain.

"That's right! look at Itachi, Sasuke, and you Sakura. You were all born from greatness and you all ended up being leaders to an elite squad!" Someone else agreed.

Sakura smiled out to the crowd.

"That isn't true." She waved her team to step forward. "My team are all elite, they weren't born for greatness. They weren't even born to be assassins! Look where they are now. All their hard work got them to where they are now. Don't say you can't."

"But look at you! You're a captain! We can't match you." Someone retorted.

"I have another surprise for you. I'm not born from greatness either." The crowd was filled with gasps and 'what?'. "That's right. I'm like my team, I wasn't even meant to be an assassin. What do you have to say now?"

Silence.

"Don't think that just because they were born from greatness that they are stronger than you."

Just then everyone began to cheer and applaud and support each other. The small place was filled with 'she's right' 'we can do this' 'we just need to stay together' 'yeah!'

Itachi stepped back up to the stage. "Well now that you are all convinced we need to leave before we get suspicious. If you would, would you all please leave as quietly as possible and not talk about this in public. Remember stay in groups of 5 or 4 at the least."

With that everyone left.

**Back at their house**

"This is getting stressful!" Ino complained as she threw her hands in the air to show her predicament.

Said walked towards her and kissed her head. "We should rest this isn't going to be fun." Ino caught onto what he meant, or maybe she just mixed his worlds so she could hear what she wanted to hear. We will never know how her brain works.

"Your right, lets go." she said with a now wide smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around her mans neck and he picked her up and lead her to their room.

Everyone just stared at them with a 'What The Fuck?' look on their face.

"Good thing these walls are sound proved." Kakashi broke the silence.

They all began to laugh.

"They did have something right though, we should get some sleep, I will create a barrier so sleep in peace." Itachi said.

Everyone went to their rooms, everyone except Sakura and Sasuke.

"Let's go." he said with his hand extended to her.

She nodded and took his hand in hers.

**In their room (that they shared ;P)**

"You worried?" Sasuke asked as he patted the matters signaling her to come to bed. She did, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Yes..." She whispered.

"It's going to be fine, I won't let anyone hurt you." He promised as his hold on her tightened.

She nodded not wanted to speak knowing her voice would crack.

**In the morning **

"Wake up Sakura, we have missions to do." Sasuke said as he shook her gently.

"Ugh… fine." She said rubbing her eyes and looking at the time.

'Five am, hmm why am I this sleepy?' she thought but let it go.

"About time you woke up, come on the council is bugging us about completing these missions!" Tenten said as she was gathering her things.

"And we still have to make sure to complete our single missions before we report back to them." Temari reminded them.

Sakura nodded remembering about what they had just said.

"Well then what are we doing wasting time around here for then? Let's get going." Sakura commanded. She turned around and placed her lips on his before departing quickly.

"Good luck with your mission today." Sakura said as she was walking out.

The girls quickly planted a short kiss on their boyfriend before departing as well.

"Are we the luckiest bastards alive or what?" Naruto said as soon as the girls were out of ear shot.

"I guess they aren't as troublesome as I thought they would be, Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head while blushing a bit.

"Indeed." Sai said agreed with a huge smile plastered on his lips.

"I guess." Neji agreed with blush forming on his pale features.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

"Why do you have that grin on your face Sai?" Naruto asked accusingly.

"Ohh… no reason." Sai said with an even bigger grin.

"You didn't!"

"He did!"

"Just look at his face!"

"You sure did."

The boys all ganged up on him.

"So why are you so happy Ino?" Sakura noticed.

"Huh?" she said as if being taken out of some thought she was having. "Oh, no reason." She said while blush creped over her cheeks.

"What happened last night?" Temari teased.

"Yea, what happened? You didn't do anything right?" Tenten played along.

"Looks like our Ino has been busy." Hinata teased too.

"….." Ino said nothing and the rest of the girls turned around to find her as red as a tomato.

"You slept with him!" Sakura stated.

"Shh! Not so loud!" she said.

"Oh,"

"My,"

"God!"

"You did! Did he tell you he loved you?"

"Girls girls!" Ino said putting her hands up defensively. "I really don't want to talk about that…it's personal."

The girls faces fell and they were about to turn around when Ino continued.

"But, I can tell you something Sai told that the guys said." with that they all turned around and gave her their undivided attention. "You see he was telling me that he was hanging out with the guys… and well… you see they began to talk and stuff. Well you all know how boys are… but I mean," she began to stutter over her words. She let out a sigh. "They want to have sex with you!" she all but blurted out not looking at them. Her face was looking to the ground and her face burned red.

The other girls face turned red you could almost see smoke coming out of their ears. Their jaws fell to the floor and their eyes looked like they were going to explode out of their eye-sockets.

For a reason they couldn't explain their hearts began to hyperventilate just by thinking about it.

Sakura cleared her throat to get their attention again. "Well, *clears through* we should get going. We are already behind." She said walking in front of them so they wouldn't see how her face was burning red.

They all began to follow Sakura.

**6am**

"We are here to pick up our mission." Sakura informed the lady on the desk showing her 'elite squad of team 5' badge. The lady nodded her head and took out a scroll and a paper.

"Sign here please." She said handing Sakura a pen. She signed the paper and the lady handed her the scroll for their team mission and five other scrolls for their individual missions.

"Good luck, come back alive." She said with no emotion on her face, like she didn't even care, and she really didn't. It was part of her job to tell that to all the elite squads.

"Looks like our mission won't be so bad, but the individual missions might be different. Here," Sakura said handing each of them a scroll with their names on them. "Looks like they want us to gather some information on a couple of squads."

They nodded their heads and began with their missions.

**3pm**

"Alright this is the end of our team mission, the rest of this makes us go solo."

Sakura said as she began to treat the little injuries that her team had received. Once she was done bandaging the last wound she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Good luck, make sure to report your individual reports to headquarters. I'll go report this mission so just worry about your own." She said not looking at them. Her mind was filled with thoughts. Thoughts she shouldn't be thinking about, ever. Her face burned just by the thoughts.

The girls didn't notice this, which was weird because they can notice almost anything. But their heads were filled with thoughts as well. Most what Ino said. They didn't know what to do.

**8pm**

'Did I have to get the hardest mission? I mean I know I'm the leader and everything but still. *sigh* well at least I get home late, maybe he is already sleeping.' Sakura thought as she walked home after completing her mission.

_They want to have sex with you!_

The words kept running through her mind. She didn't even know what to do in something like that. I mean Sasuke was her first kiss and all. The closer she got to the house the more nervous she got.

Once she was in front of the house she looked around to see if any of the lights were on.

'Yes!' she cheered in her head. All the lights were off which meant that they were all asleep.

She got inside her house and to the front of her room without making any noise. Which was not hard for her, at all.

She opened the door to her room and it was dark. The lights were off and the only light you could see was the light from the moon. She looked around and so no Sasuke.

'Hmm… maybe he isn't done with his mission yet.'

She walked over to her desk to put her bag down. She began to take off her tight uniform. She let her hair, that was in a messy pony-tail, down. She was standing in the middle of her room with nothing but a bra and panties. Then she heard someone behind her and saw a light.

She turned around and saw Sasuke with nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. His hair was glistening like he just came out of an ad for great hair.

"Sakura? Your back, how was your mission?" he said as he couldn't quiet tell how her face was or what she was wearing.

"What's wrong?" he said as he approached her. Then he finally noticed she was wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. His eyes widened in surprise.

Sakura noticed she hadn't said a word in like five minutes.

"O-oh… Sasuke. Hey," she said nervously. "The mission went great. But I am really tired now so I'm just going to go in the bathroom to change." She said all the while her face burning red from - …. From … she didn't know why she was so nervous.

She began to walk by Sasuke, and Sasuke grabbed her wrist and gently cornered her to the wall.

She didn't even look at his eyes. She looked down but only saw his body, his god-like body. She was going to freak out if she kept staring at his…

She just decided to closer her eyes.

"Are you ok? Your acting weird." Sasuke said as he raised her chin to make her look at him, but she was already closing her eyes.

"Sakura-"

He was cut off by the sudden movement Sakura did.

She ran into the bathroom and looked the door.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called to her.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to brush my teeth, you could go to bed if you want." She said trying to stop her face from burning red. "You don't have to wait up." She tried to say as cheerful as she could.

She poured cold water all over her face, it helped a little. She put on one of her night shirts. Which was a really long shirt that went down to her knee.

She took a deep breath and opened to the door and turned off the bathroom lights. Sasuke was waiting for her on her bed, which was what she was afraid of.

But at least he had a shirt and some shorts on this time. It was a muscle shirt which didn't do a very good job at hiding his amazing body. Actually it didn't hide it at all, but it helped her cope.

"Oh… Sasuke I thought you were asleep." Sakura said casually trying to act as if she was sleepy.

"I waited for you." Sasuke said with concern flowing through every word.

"A-aa…" She said as she walked over to the bed.

Before she was able to sit down she was pulled down and pinned to the bed by Sasuke. Her eyes widened as he was hovering over her. Her face began to burn red again. Sasuke got closer and closer to her until their face was only inches away.

His raven hair formed a curtain over them.

"Why don't you tell me what you're thinking?" He asked, but it sounded more like an order. It send shivers down her back, but she could no longer release her gaze from his, she caught.

**Thank you all for reading! Tell me what you think! Talk to me! I beg for your comments!**

**P.s. I have another story going on at the same time as this one read it when you have time please and thank you! **

**=D**


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING!**

**STOP RIGHT THERE! **

**IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 OR ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH I STRONGLY SUGEST YOU **_**DO NOT **_**READ THIS ONE! DON'T WORRY YOU WILL NOT MISS OUT ON ANYTHING THE ONLY THING THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE IS SEX. **

**AGAIN!**

**IF YOU ARE NOT 18 OR MATURE ENOUGH **_**DO NOT READ!**_

"Tell me." he ordered.

"I-I-I … I don't have anything to say." She said trying to look away, but was brought back to his stare because he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Then why can't you look me in the eyes?" He was beginning to think this was a sort of game.

Her face was burning red, she knew he could see.

"What's wrong?" His voice changed from ordering to caring and concern.

"I-It's really nothing." She tried to say with a straight face.

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"It's a girl thing."

His eyes narrowed, "Stop lying to me."

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, Sasuke looked at her reddened face.

"You want to have sex with me." she said clearly, it wasn't a question it was a statement.

His eyes widened, his mouth would move, he was truly speechless. She opened her eyes and looked at his stricken face, she thought it was all her fault his face looked like that.

"S-Sasuke…?" she asked when he didn't blink for 5minutes.

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything-"

His lips crashed down on Sakura's before she was able to finish, she was so shocked by what had just happened, she didn't even close her eyes.

He removed his lips from hers, "Is that why you're acting so weird?" he smirked. "Let me guess, your still a virgin?" he guess, he could tell that he was right by the way Sakura's face became as red as a tomato. He began to kiss her lips again, this time Sakura closed her eyes and participated in kissing back. Sasuke smiled at this. He released her and her arms found themselves touching his amazing body. Her hands began to roam from his chest all the way to his abs.

His hands began to explore her body as well, going from her shoulders, to her small waste, to her long smooth legs. Sakura began to let out small whimpers from her mouth, she became embarrassed and covered her mouth as soon as it came out. She thought she just did something weird.

Sasuke began to chuckle at her expression. He placed his hand on hers and removed it from her mouth.

"Don't cover your mouth, I like hearing the sound that come out of your mouth." He said before he began to kiss her everywhere, I mean EVERYWHERE.

Her neck shoulder, forehead, lips, chest, stomach. Once he began to focus his attention o her neck again he hit a sensitive spot. She let out a small moan and felt Sasuke smirked against her neck. He continued to pleasure her neck and she was panting under him.

She remembered something; Sasuke only had a towel on. A wicked smile spread on her lips as she thought of something. She slowly raised her knee to his manhood and rubbed it a bit. Her eyes widened at the sound that came out of his lips.

It was a sound of pleasure mixed with a hiss. It turned her on and she liked the way he sounded powerless when he made that noise. She began to continue the same motion. He laid his head down on her chest and thought 'Is that the way you want to play this? Fine.'

He grabbed her chest with one of his hands and began to massage it, She let out a cry of pleasure and Sasuke was pleased with himself.

He continued to proceed with this routine Sakura began to gasp and dig her nails in Sasuke's back, which only turned him on more.

"S-Sasuke…" she began to chant his name.

"I…I…I'm ready" she said a bit nervous.

Sasuke stopped and looked at her, "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "I …" she couldn't say it. Sasuke just kissed her lips as a sign of understanding.

She looked at him carefully as he began to remove his towel.

A gasp escaped her mouth as she saw his member.

Sasuke smirked at her reaction but gave her no time to appreciate it.

"Are you ready."

She nodded.

As he slowly went inside her, her back arced back and she was about to scream when Sasuke covered her lips with his so she wouldn't be able to scream.

Tears slowly began to escape her eyes, Sasuke tangles his hands with hers and she held them tight.

Before either of them knew it her cries of pain became cries of pleasure.

"Sasuke…. Sasuke…. Sasuke…." She began to sing his name. He liked the way it sounded.

"Sakura…" he began to say her name as well. Their gasps and moans were driving both of them wild.

"AAhh!" they cried as they were hitting their climax.

They were lying side by side on the bed, both trying to catch their breath.

Sasuke turned and kissed Sakura on her forehead. "Your amazing." He said.

She kissed him on the lip, something he didn't expect and said. "I love you."

His eyes widened, she had never told him that before.

"Umm…."

Sakura rose and eyebrow. 'Does it take you that long to respond?' she thought.

"Thank you…" was all he said, it sounded more like a question.

'I can't believe this! He doesn't even love me!'

She released her hand from Sasuke's and turned her back on him.

"Goodnight." She simply said.

"I…" Sasuke said reaching his hand to touch her. She shook it off.

'Great.' He thought.

He tried to get closer but she kept moving away from him. Eventually he held on to her she let out a frustrated sigh. She just went to sleep.

**Review please! **

**What do you think? Comment! Thank you **


	21. Chapter 21

"Come on let's go!" The people began to shout as we were invading there place, our target? Oruchimaru himself.

"Ok we are going to need to spread out and infiltrate through different sides, remember our main target is Oruchimaru but if anyone else gets in your way eliminate them." Itachi said as he began to separate our enforcements. We all nodded; while hell was breaking lose around us.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and myself would go with about 30 more men from the back. Tenten and Neji you guys will go East with 50 men, Ino and Sai, you guys will go in through the top and you will take 35men, Shikamaru and Temari you guys will have to go through the West with 45 men. And lastly Naruto and Hinata you guys will enter full force in the front with 80 men. Good luck to everyone, now go!" And everyone began to scatter everywhere.

I felt someone hold my hand and I looked up to see Sasuke's face, torn. "Sasuke….?" I asked concern and gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Don't leave my sight…ok?" fear written all over his face, and I didn't blame him I felt the same. I nodded and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Let's go." He said to Kakashi and Itachi, who were trying not to overhear, but still heard. They nodded and we began to run to the back. As we were run I saw All my friends fighting, I even saw some of our allies getting hurt and some even died in this rebellion.

I thought about how this would turn out, would I lose my friends? Or would they lose me? I didn't want to think about it, I just had to try and focus on this; we just need to take down our Lord.

"Sakura…. " I heard Sasuke say my name.

"Yes?" I said, all the while I knew people where trying to give us our privacy and where pretending they could not hear us.

"About last night," And for some reason my heart began to beat fast, would he say that he hated it? "It was-"

We was cut off by a grenade flying towards us

"Grenade!" People began to scream others where finding cover while Sasuke grabbed me and hid behind a tree holding me tight.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded, his eyes showed the reflection of my face and I didn't like it. I was scared, how could I not have seen that! Was I really that distracted by what happened yesterday.

Images and flashbacks of last night kept crossing my mind and I began to blush, but at the same time I began to get irritated!

He saw my troubling face and kissed my forehead, "It will be ok." He whispered and lead me outside holding my hand the whole time.

"Let's keep moving! Anyone who got injured just stay here and go help the rest, make sure to get treated before going out to fight again." Sasuke sounded like his brother, like a leader. From the corner of my eye I saw Itachi smiling at his little brother.

By the time we began to move again we only had about 26 people left, meaning nine of our men just got injured or died.

This was becoming more difficult than we had thought.

Once we finally made it to the back we had to split up.

"Ok me and Kakashi will go this way you and Sakura go through the other way, Be careful. Everyone else just infiltrate and kill anyone who stand in your way."

Everyone was running different directions and I began to panic. I wonder how the girls are doing, I mean this is their first time being in a war, I've trained them all I could and all but maybe it wasn't enough for this.

No, I told myself, I have to have faith in them. They are my pupil and my pupil don't die on me in a war.

Talking to myself made me feel a little better.

"There they are!" I heard our enemy's shout as the spotted us.

"Get ready Sakura." Sasuke warned me.

"I bet I can kill more than you."

He smiled by my sudden change of mood, he was glad I wasn't sad anymore.

"You're on!"

Then they began to attack us, it turned out it was a lot more fun than I thought it would be.

Then a knife went lying to my left arm, and I hit me. "Ah!" I screamed, shit.

Sasuke turned to look at me and because of that someone got him, crap! This is all my fault.

I ran to him and punched the man that was holding him, I send him flying and broke his nose.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked, shouldn't it be the other way around, I thought.

I nodded and we began to fight again. I made sure to take this seriously, I can't cause Sasuke to die, What if I become dead weight to him? I'm obviously not as strong as him, no matter how much I make myself look like I am. I'm weak! Thoughts began to run through my mind and I couldn't understand these feeling.

Once all the opponents were dead Sasuke came over to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, I was obviously not myself today.

"Nothing," I said not convincing him. "Let's go." And I began to run in front of him, I didn't want to give him a chance to make me tell him what was really bothering me, because then I would really become dead weight.

I kept hearing bombs, swords clashing, and screams but I didn't know who's they were, what if they were from my friends?

My mind began to wonder again, from the corner of my eye I saw a knife flying to my face, I quickly dodged it and returned the favor.

He dodged it, "My my my…. You certainly have become quite different Sakura." That voice.

I began to look around and found we were completely alone, there was nothing but white walls, was this a trap?

Sasuke was by my side then, "Oruchimaru! "

"My precious little puppets, how dare you betray me!" he shouted as he began to attack, I froze. Sasuke noticed this and blocked his attack for me.

"Sakura," he said in a pained voice.

I looked up to him, my eyes wide with terror, what am I doing?

I got up and kicked him straight in his gut, "Ugh!" he said as he rolled away form us.

"Suck it, my Lord." I said as I went by Sasuke's hand to see if any injuries had been caused. To my relief there were none.

"So the rumors about you are true, I always wanted to test you out." I looked at him and didn't say a thing.

"You do have the strength of a hundred men," He said as he was coughing out blood, "I'm pretty sure you can break someone's rips with your strength."

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke whispered.

"Nothing," I whispered back, I didn't want to bother him with my stupid problems that I didn't even have answer to.

He gave me an 'I don't buy it' look, but dropped it.

"You two were my best puppets too," Oruchimaru continued to talk, "I knew you would surpass your brother eventually, and I knew you would surpass your mother too. She was the greatest assassin of her time, even greater than your father."

My heart stopped for a while and then went into overdrive, my body went cold and I couldn't move. My eyes felt like they were about to cry, and I couldn't' even wipe away the trader tears that began to reveal themselves.

Sasuke got in front of my in a protective stance, he obviously knew I wouldn't be able to fight, or do anything. I really was dead weight.

"So you never knew did you? Is that what they were trying to do? They were trying to hide what you were always meant to be? Ha! What a joke, I mean look at you! You are one of the best murders there have ever been."

My family never wanted me to be like this? They wanted me to be normal? They didn't want this life for me?

I began to lose my cool and the tears that were rolling down my face were uncontrollable.

"What is this?" Oruchimaru said in a smirk voice. "Miss. No-Emotion is actually crying? Did I hit a nerve?"

This surprised Sasuke and turned around to look at me with pained eyes as he saw my face. I wish it was just me and him right now.

"Don't turn your attention away from me!" Oruchimaru said as he came at us with a sword.

Sasuke pushed me away and he took a direct hit to his arm.

That's when I came back to my senses. "Sasuke!" I cried as I saw him in physical pain. This was all my fault! I knew I would be dead weight to him!

"I have to admit thought," Oruchimaru continued to talk, "I expected more from you Sakura, you are nothing but dead weight. And now because of you Sasuke will die. How pathetic."

He threw Sasuke to the wall. "Ugh!" I heard him cry in pain,

"Sasuke!" I cried

Then he threw his sword to Sasuke's leg, and hit his target.

He can't walk anymore, crap!

"Now it's just you and me." Oruchimaru said with a wicked smile on his face.

"Sa….kura…." Sasuke said as he tried to get up. I knew it I knew this would happen.

"You just don't get it do you?" Oruchimaru sais while turning his attention back to him.

He hurled his feet to Sasuke's gut. Sasuke threw up blood and lost his breath.

"Sasuke!" I cried, I knew I would be dead weight.

No! i…. I am Sakura Haruno!

I cam one of the greatest assassins here, I …. I have to save him.

I grabbed my two swords and began to attack silently.

"Why are you risking your life for this pathetic dead weight of yours?" Orochimaru said mockingly.

"Did you two fall in love? Is that it? Well that explains why you two became so weak.."

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is!" I said as I came from above my feet directed to his face.

"wha-" I cut him off with my feet on his face.

He rolled to the other side of the room.

"Sasuke, Sasuke… Are you ok?"

"Sakura…. Get out of here, he is too … strong."

"No Sasuke I won't leave you!"

We were pretty much breaking every rule we can think of …but we didn't care.

"You aren't going anywhere," We heard Orochimaru's voice come from behind. "You are both going to die here."

Before I could do anything his fist came flying to my face, I managed to block it but it still send me flying away from Sasuke.

I regained my balanced and began to attack Orochimaru once again.

I won't let you die here Sasuke….even if I have to sacrifice my life, one way or another I will save you.

**Thank you all for reading! I know I know it's supper late! . I am sssoooo sorry! I have been so bussy I don't even have time to write anymore.**

**I will wirte as soon as I can. And my other Story's are also ongoing so please read those as well. Be patient with me please!**

**Review**

**3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ugh! I know I'm horrible! I haven't wrote in SO LONG! I have just been so busy with school and such. Oh and if you guys didn't know I have 3 other on-going story's (not counting this one) go check them out if you get the chance **** thanks.**

"Ah!" I screamed as I attacked him with everything I had, I could see he was having difficulty defeating me.

"Why you little bitch!" He yelled as I hit another organ.

I smirked, "What's wrong? Didn't you know I was this strong? Oh wait of course you didn't because I never showed you my full strength."

Just then he began laughing as well. I looked at him with confusion. "Neither have I." We charged each other again. The sound of metal kunies, swords, and flesh hitting flesh was everywhere. I could slowly hear the war outside dying out, almost as if someone was losing.

Then, nothing, everything was quiet, no bombs, explosions, or screams. The thought about our rebellion losing crossed my mind, and panic began to show itself in my face.

"What is this I see?" He said and I tried to compose my face, just then the dead faces of all my friends appeared; Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi, Temari, Itachi. And it suddenly became the hardest thing in the world to hide my emotions.

"So the heartless-bitch can't hide her emotions this time? Are you scared for their safety? For their life's? so you care whether they come out alive?" He began to laugh uncontrollably.

"You guys just seem to get more and more pathetic!" He laughed mockingly again.

A tear escaped my eye, knowing I lead everyone to their death.

Just then.

"Sakura!" I heard Ino shout and my head snapped up.

"I-Ino…?" I saw her blond hair and her perky smile and I ran to her. "Ino!" They made it!

That meant…. "Did… did we win?" I looked up with a terrified expression.

"Yes." She replied confident.

Then everyone came in, not just my friends but everyone, everyone who was in the rebellion.

"W-What?" Oruchimaru asked surprised, he didn't think he would lose, none of us did.

"It's time to die." Itachi's menacing voice came in.

I was surprised to see Oruchimaru prepared to run.

"Get him!" Everyone shouted, he had nowhere to run, and no one had any intention of showing mercy.

Then something crossed my mind.

"Sasuke!" I said as I ran to him through the crowd.

"Sa…kura…" He said as he was losing conches.

"We won Sasuke! We won!" I said as I kissed him with as much passion and force as I could gather at that time.

"No," He said as our lips parted. "You won, thank you."

"For what?" I said and I didn't notice I was crying until his finger reached up to remove my tears.

"For not abandoning me." He smiled and it was breath taking.

"I …. Love you." He said and I swore his eyes looked softer than usual.

"I love you too!" I said as I twisted my arms around his neck. We broke every rule that was our moral to follow.

We cared about our teammate's life before our own.

We risked our life for someone else.

We build a relationship between other assassins.

We cried for someone.

We went against our leader.

But, the most unforgivable rule we broke.

We fell in love.

And we didn't care; we would do it all over again if we had to.

Everyone around us cheered.

As we stood up to leave I felt everything spin.

I heard a thump, like something hit the ground, then my face was on the floor.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" everyone began to shout

I woke up in a white room. When I tried to stand up someone pushed me back down.

"Oh, no you don't." I looked up to see the owner of the voice.

"Kakashi!" I screamed in relief.

"Nice to know you guys made it." He said as he motioned his chin next to me. I turn my head to find Sasuke lying in the bed asleep. Looks like his wounds were a lot deeper than mine.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked concern in my voice.

"He will be fine." He said and chuckled at my frowning face.

"You know," He began conversationally. "You two changed every assassin. Everyone is falling in love and fighting for what they believe in now."

"Haha, never thought that would happen they all seem so bound by their rules." I laughed dryly at the thought.

"Sakura, I know you shouldn't think about the worst out come…. But" I already knew what would come and I tried to ignore every other that came after, but I failed miserably. "If Sasuke doesn't make it…. Will you be ok? Can you handle it?"

I looked him straight in his eyes and answered truthfully for once.

"No."

He looked at my face trying to look for something. He didn't find it.

"I understand." He got up from his seat and walked out the door.

A single tear ran down my face, I excepted the pain and welcomed it. I looked to the side of me and saw Sasuke breathing normally and his heartbeats beating normally. The thought that he would just escape my grasp was too much for me to bare.

I closed my eyes and tried to shove the thoughts out of my mind.

"Sakura"

My eyes flew open and I saw Sasuke looking at me.

"Sasuke!"

I ripped the mask from my face and needles from my arms, and ran to him.

"Shouldn't you keep that on?" He asked.

"I was never one for treatments" I said as I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his around me.

"I thought you weren't going to make it!"I said as tears began to overflow my checks.

He softly pushes me away and saw my face, surprised to see my tears, a graceful smile spread on his lips.  
"I Love you." He said every word flowing easily through his lips.

"I .. Love you too!" I said and pressed my lips on his. Our heart monitors began to beat rapidly. We parted and laughed.

"You make my heart go crazy for you." He said.

"Let's get out of here before the nurses get back in." I suggested.

He smirked at me and handed me my close that was on the chair next to him.

We jumped out the window and what we saw was jaw-dropping.

Every assassin was waiting for us outside.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Everyone began to scream out names.

Cheers, laughter's, and even some tears were shown.

Ino went next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't you ever scare me like that!" she screamed while hugging me tight.

"I'm sorry." I said laughing a bit.

Itachi began to speak. "Because of these two brave people we are all free now, no longer will we obliged by their rules. We will create a new world for us! We were acting more like mercenaries then assassins! So what do you all say! Shall we make a new society?"

"Yea!" Everyone chanted and pounded their fists in the air.

"Then we will have an election now. Who shall be our leader?" He shouted now one answered.

I released Sasuke's hand and stepped forward.

"I think Sasuke would be the best choice!"

"Yea!" Everyone chanted.

"How about for our economic leaders? We need at least 5"

"What do you think Sakura?" Someone in the crowds asked.

I inwardly laughed. "I think Kakashi, Ino, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten should be the once that use our money, they will know what to do with it to benefit us all."

"What about our army power if we are to go to war?" He was now asking me directly.

"I think you, Shikamaru, Sai, and Temari would do the best job in that."

"What about for our final spot?" He asked.

"And what would that be?"

"The person to decide the places where everyone else should be placed under and the amount of money we will spend on hospitals and such."

I couldn't find an answer to that. Not only will that person have the power to decide how much attention someone should get if they are ever in need of medical care but that person would also decide what mission will be assigned to each assassin and also where they will belong. Either in the front or back of the line. That is a lot of power, I can't think of anyone who might be able to run that power well.

Then I felt someone come next to me, I looked to the side to find Sasuke looking deep in my eyes. He tangled his hand with mine and began to speak.

"I believe the person best for that job is Sakura."

What?

"Yea!" Everyone shouted.

"What if I do it wrong?" I told him.

"You won't. We all have 100% of our trust in you."

"Yea!" everyone chanted

"Which brings us to another topic." Sasuke said and he released my hand.

I looked to the crowd and saw 60% of the guys on one knee; my eyes grew wide, what's going on? I looked to the side and Naruto, Sai, Neji, and Shikamaru on one knee as well. I turned to ask Sasuke what was going on and I stopped dead in my tracks.

He was on one knee with a little black box in his hand.

"Will you marry me?" All the guys said in unison.

Every girls gasped in astonishment.

"Yes!" They all chanted together. Kissing and hugging were seen all around.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked with a frown on his forehead. The all turned to look at me with curious eyes, everyone awaiting for my answer.

Sasuke looked like he was about to have a heart attack. I began to laugh and they all stared at me.

"Pf course I will! Was their ever a doubt in your mind?" I said and wrapped my arms around his frozen body with tears rolling down my now flushed face.

He slowly gained his senses back and wrapped his arms around my back.

"Don't scare me like that! He said as he placed the ring on my finger, it was the biggest diamond ring I have ever seen!

"It belonged to my mother. He said. It sparkled like a thought diamonds and released diamonds into the sky.

"I love you." H said. And now all eyes were on us.

"I know, I love you more than any person ever will." I said confident in myself.

He smiled up at me.

"I know."

With that the whole crowd began to cheer and Naruto just happened to put music and everyone was just dancing their hearts away.

"I think a lot of new baby assassins will be born this year." I said as everyone was going back home with their loved ones.

"Let's hope so." Sasuke said as he lifted me up and carried me bridal style in our home.

And we danced like fire on burning sheets.

**Thank you all for reading!**

**I know I am so supper late! and I am sorry. Well I hope you all enjoyed the story! **

**This story has officially come to an end! **

**But don't worry there are three other storied out there I am also working on! You should go read them ;P**

**Anyways! Ahaha **

**Comment, rate, tell me what you think! **

**Please and thank you!**


End file.
